Dilema (Villian Deku)
by Nick Estevez
Summary: Izuku tiene dos familias. Una es el bien y la otra el mal. ¿Con quien decidirá quedarse? ¿Redimirá sus acciones?
1. Prologo

Prologo

Entre todo el escombro, fuego cubriendo gran parte de la estructura, cadáveres apilados por el suelo; había un niño en medio, su rostro estaba cubierto de la ceniza que el incendio emanaba y rasguños, causados por los pedazos de vidrios que volaron. Su respiración empeoraba conforme pasaba los minutos, su visión cada vez era borrosa y el cansancio físico era peor; principalmente, porque su garganta al gritar se le desgarraba en su interior. La sentía demasiado rasposa y seca. Casi podría jurarse, asimismo, que su voz se calló desde hace mucho tiempo, como si sus esfuerzos en pedir ayuda solo fueran más que pequeños gemidos de agonía y un llanto desesperado.

Todo paso tan rápido, que le costaba recordar o tan siquiera procesar la información de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Solo recordaba que fue a pasear en el centro comercial acompañado de sus padres. Primero comenzó con su madre lo dejo comiendo su helado en una mesa de la heladería para ir a un asunto en el banco, mientras él estaba con su padre. Mientras ambos disfrutaban su helado, un ligero temblor sacudió tanto el local como el centro comercial. Al terminarse, la gente entro en pánico inmediatamente y empezó a correr en dirección a la salida más cercana. Izuku intuyo que su padre sabía que algo raro ocurría ahí, pues, no era muy común un pánico de gran magnitud con un temblor tan leve. Así que le dijo.

-¡Quédate ahí Izuku! Voy a asomarme a ver que pasa y llamare a tu madre

Su padre lentamente salió del local y avanzó hasta que lo perdió de vista. Con los gritos de pánico de la gente, su miedo aumento y con ello, la ansiedad también. No podía mantenerse quieto por mas que quisiera, por lo cual se resigno a ver a las personas que también tenia su mesa en el local.

-¡No puede ser!

Izuku volteo a ver a una mujer. Ella tenía la mirada en la televisión pegada en la pared, con expresiones de miedo y horror impregnados en su rostro. El programa que estaba viendo era de las noticias locales. Otro comensal dijo.

-¡Súbanle!

Uno de los empleados agarro el control de su mesa y le subió el volumen para que los demás escucharan.

-Como pueden ver. En la ciudad de Osaka, principalmente en el centro. El famoso héroe "All migth" esta luchando ferozmente contra un villano desconocido. Esta es la primera vez en que el símbolo de la paz se enfrenta a un villano de esa magnitud. Ni hablar de las consecuencias que la pelea esta dejando. Se reportan temblores de baja intensidad en los alrededores, los servicios de electricidad están caídos, hay calles destruidas. ¡Es todo un caos!

En las imágenes presentadas, se veía los dos personajes mencionados en una feroz batalla y casi sus siluetas no se podían ver gracias a la velocidad por la que iban.

-¡Conozco esa calle! ¡Esta cerca de aquí! ¡Debemos ir a la salida como los demás!

Los demás empezaron a murmurar y a la vez levantándose de sus asientos para salir. Izuku esperaba que con impaciencia que su padre apareciera y ambos salieran de ahí, pero no se aparecía. El por un instinto que no pudo comprender, vio la tele de nuevo, que, para su sorpresa, el villano con un inmenso poder lanzo una bola de energía directo al centro comercial. El al ver eso, trato de gritar para advertirle a los comensales que se cubrieran, pero era demasiado tarde. Una gran onda de fuego llego al local y ¿todo lo que paso después? El ambiente en el que esta, por sí mismo da la respuesta.

Su única opción era cerrar los ojos y esperar a la muerte con los brazos abiertos. Pero, para su sorpresa, se oían ruidos fuertes del otro lado de los escombros. Como si alguien los triturara a propósito. Y cuando esos ruidos cesaron, una voz se oyó cerca.

-¡La ayuda está aquí !Griten! o ¡denme una señal!

Finalmente vio su oportunidad y con un esfuerzo extra, el grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Aquí! ¡Ayuda!

De pronto la pared que se incendiaba fu destruida inmediatamente con un puño. Izuku logro reconocer a la figura, a través del humo negro del fuego abrazante. Era el héroe que vio peleando con el villano. El símbolo de la paz "All migth". Con su imponente figura y esplendor. Él se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, con una sonrisa impregnada en el rostro, dijo una frase que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte, "¿Por qué?" preguntas. Porque estoy aquí.

Con su brazo levanto el escombro que aprisionaba sus piernas, lo agrraró firmemente con sus brazos y rápidamente salieron corriendo de ahí atravesando los obstáculos del desastre. Finalmente llegaron al exterior. El complejo era un completo caos, el olor a carne quemada estaba presente en la mayor parte del suelo, el fuego se extendía por todas partes. Izuku al ver esto se quedó petrificado, pues dudaba que hubiera alguien mas con vida aparte de él. Luego atravesó el fuego sin problemas, llevándolo al estacionamiento. Ahí, se hallaban varios héroes con dones de agua para apagar el fuego, personal de rescate, policías y ambulancias. Por supuesto, varios civiles heridos o testigos del evento.

El héroe lentamente lo entrego a un médico, quien atendió sus heridas rápidamente. Antes de irse, Izuku en una camilla del paramédico, le dijo a All migth.

-Gracias All migth. ¡Quisiera ser un héroe como tú, cuando crezca!

El héroe volteo a verlo y rio jocosamente.

-Recuerda niño. ¡Todos los deseos, se pueden volver realidad! ¡Esfuérzate!

Al decir esas palabras, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar para rescatar mas sobrevivientes. Izuku, jamás había tenido tanta admiración hacia un superhéroe, pero al ver sus acciones se quedó maravillado, y también se quería ver así mismo salvando a alguien de esa forma. Ya pensado eso, no pudo evitar preocuparse por sus padres. Temía por ellos, o se imaginaba lo peor. Afortunadamente, la voz de su madre lo saco de su trance.

-¡Izuku!

Era ella, pero tenia inmovilizado su brazo, al parecer fracturado, pero podía correr bien, a pesar de todo. Al llegar a el, lo abrazo con su único brazo, con lagrimas en su rostro. Como consecuencia, el le correspondió el abrazo. Toda esa experiencia fue una carga de emociones intensas, que debían ser liberadas en algún momento. Desafortunadamente, es solo el principio.

-¿Y papa? ¿Dónde está?

Su madre al escuchar eso, su llanto se prolongo aun más. Luego, ella señalo a la estructura aun en llamas. La parte en donde había una gran estela de humo, donde todo se había vuelto ceniza.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Papa! ¡Por que!

El también empezó a llorar aun mas fuerte. La impotencia en su ser era tanta que no podía manejarlo. Lo quería vivo, a su lado, abrazándolo. Eso le dejo un vacío en su interior, uno que no puede ser rellenado por cualquiera. Un padre a quien amar.

Los años siguientes empeoraron. Su madre abandono la universidad por tenerlo y su padre era el que trabajaba. Ella tuvo que conseguir trabajo en una tienda de abarrotes, lejos de su casa. La ausencia era lo más común en su casa. Como consecuencia, tuvo que hacer la mayoría de los quehaceres de la casa entre otras cosas. Se sentía solo y miserable.

Pero esos días oscuros, no le evitaron soñar con ser un héroe, pero la noticia de que nació sin poderes era su principal obstáculo, uno verdaderamente desalentador. Quería salir de ese ciclo vicioso de eventos desafortunados, pero este seguía dándole sorpresas; Antes tenía un amigo llamado Bakugo, era su mejor amigo desde la infancia, el junto con su grupo parecían los inseparables. Hasta el día, en que Bakugo no dejaba de molestar a un niño, él lo defendió, pero él y sus examigos lo golpearon a él. Desde ese día su enemistad nació. Primero, comenzó a esparcir la noticia de que era "Normal" y con ello arruino la poca vida social o dignidad que le quedaba. Cada día escolar, el no le dejaba de recordarle que no tiene poderes o lo golpeaba al salir de la escuela. Es decir, cada día de su existencia era una mierda continua.

Pero un pasatiempo suyo era lo que finalmente le alegraba el día. En la ciudad donde vive, siempre ha tenido una alta tasa de crímenes, villanos etc. ¿Eso serian malas noticias? Realmente no. Pues hay una gran cantidad de héroes que les paran el paso. Cada que pasaba por una calle transitada, un villano atacaba a un banco o tienda e intentaba escapar. Los héroes aparecían y los enfrentaban. El por supuesto, estaba en la primera fila para observar el espectáculo. El usualmente siempre cargaba una libreta en la mano y empezaba a anotar todo lo que veía, sus debilidades, tanto del héroe o del villano, era muy observador en ese sentido. Tanto tiempo haciéndolo, hizo que los recopilara en tomos llamados "Análisis de héroes para el futuro". Podría decirse, que, si algún día se convierte en héroe, seria una gran referencia.

Todo iba indicar que su vida seria lo mismo, ser golpeado por Bakugo, o observar cosas que nunca hará en la vida. Pero, una serie de eventos cambiaria su vida para siempre. El iba caminado en la calle decepcionado como siempre. Hasta que se detuvo al final de un túnel y empezó a reflexionar lo que paso. Hoy Bakugo echo al agua su libreta, casi arruinándola para siempre y se sintió impotente por vengarse de él y sumado a las burlas de sus compañeros, lo convirtieron en un día de mierda como siempre. A pesar de eso, ¡el jamás se rendiría! Su sueño seguía firme, ante todo. Si se rindiera ¿Qué pasaría? Así que se repitió su ansiado mantra para calmarse.

-¡No te preocupes por lo que dicen los demás! ¡Mantén la cabeza en alto y sigue adelante!

Se dijo así mismo para levantarse el ánimo. El alzo su puño y dio pasos firmes al caminar y luego hizo la risa jocosa del gran héroe "All migth". Hasta que un monstruo de forma viscosa resurgió del suelo de tras suyo, el por instinto volteo a ver asustado al imponente villano enfrente de sus ojos.

-¡¿Un villano?!

El rostro del villano tomo forma y empezó a ver al muchacho. Luego, empezó a decir.

-Una capa de invisibilidad de tamaño medio….

El sin dudarlo se abalanzo hacia el muchacho y lo atrapo con su cuerpo. Inmovilizado, empezó a meterse por su boca.

-No te preocupes. Voy a tomar tu cuerpo. Solo dolerá por 45 segundos. ¡Te sentirás mejor!

Sentía que se asfixiaba y su mente se nublaba. Mientras pasaba eso, toda su vida paso en frente de sus ojos. La muerte de su padre, el desgaste en el trabajo de su madre, la vida miserable en su escuela y…. Cuando All migth lo salvo. Recordó que le dijo que se esforzara. Esas palabras cobraron fuerza.

-¡No moriré por eso!

Al recordar eso, decidió no rendirse fácilmente. Intento agarrarse de una extremidad del villano, pero no podía.

-¡No puedes! Mi cuerpo es viscoso.

Intento moverse lo más que pudo, forcejeando más y más.

-¡No te muevas!

Afortunadamente una tapa de alcantarilla le paso pegando en su cabeza. Volteo para ver de dónde vino y se dio cuenta del enemigo que iba a enfrentar. El poderoso All migth, quien estaba en la entrada del túnel, con una entrada al estilo americano. De rodillas y parándose.

-Ya todo esta bien, joven.

Dio un zapateo poderoso y dijo.

-¡Estoy aquí!

El villano lo intento atacar frontalmente y lo esquivo fácilmente. El villano molesto, intento darle otro golpe. Pero, el saco su puño, lo retrocedió, acumulando fuerza, y luego lo lanzo en contra de su oponente. Diciendo las siguientes palabras.

"¡Texas Smash!"

Eso creo una onda de viento en todo el túnel, que se dirigió directo hacia el villano. Eso lo hizo dispersarse en el aire.

-¿¡Presión de viento!?

Finalmente, el chico fue liberado y luego callo al suelo desmayado. Al poco rato, por medio de unas palmaditas, el héroe logro despertarlo. El al verlo se emociono al verlo y sostuvieron una plática corta, encerró al villano en una botella de refresco e incluso le firmo un autógrafo. Finalmente, él se iba ir, pero quería hablar más con él.

-Espera…Todavía hay…unas cosas que quiero preguntarte….

-Bien, entonces… ¡Cuento con que sigas apoyándome!

El héroe salto muy alto, mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta que el chico se quedo agarrado de su pierna. Molesto por eso, intento zafarse de él, pero no podía.

-¡Oye, oye ,oye, oye!

-Si me suelto ahora ¡Moriré!

-Ok. Veré a donde aterrizamos. Cierra tus ojos y tu boca.

El por supuesto los cerró, mientras tanto el al observar que lugar ir, tosió un poco de sangre.

-¡Maldición!

Cuando al fin aterrizaron. El chico hiperventilaba y con los nervios en alto.

-Fue aterrador.

De pronto el héroe vio que la botella estaba tirada en el suelo del techo, la recogió rápidamente y se aseguro que estuviera cerrada. Luego de eso, miro furiosamente al chico.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡No! más bien la palabra indicada seria idiota. ¡Como se te ocurre arriesgar la vida de los demás!

Sostuvo la botella y lo puso enfrente de sus ojos.

-Si este villano hubiera escapado, hubiera matado a no se cuanta gente. ¡Todo para que! ¿¡Por otro maldito autógrafo!?

Izuku estaba muy nervioso, asustado, decepcionado en ese momento consigo mismo. Sabía que él había cometido un error muy grave, pero que el héroe a quien admiras lo diga, es aún peor.

-no…. No eso…. Lo lamento…

El héroe suspiró.

-Niño tienes que ser más cuidadoso….

Izuku hizo una reverencia varias veces, diciendo.

-Lo hare.

-Y a todo esto ¿Que me querías decir?

Izuku reunió un poco de valor al hablar sobre su defecto de no tener poderes. Pero, la vergüenza de decirlo era demasiada, por lo que opto decirlo a medias.

-Tengo un amigo muy cercano. El no nació con una particularidad y sueño es convertirse en héroe. ¿Qué le dirías?

El héroe reflexiono un poco sobre lo que le dijo.

-Dile a tu amigo que, en este mundo tan peligroso, enfrentar villanos es una tarea sumamente difícil. Arriesgas tu vida por el bien de la gente y para dedicarte a esa profesión es necesario tener algo con que defenderte primero. Es dura la realidad, pero uno debe saber en que lugar esta en este mundo. En este caso puede dedicarse a profesiones que ayuden a la humanidad, como policía, o incluso médico.

Esas palabras fueron como cuchillas hacia su corazón, afectaron mas que el regaño que le hizo. En su mente, quería gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que recuerde las palabras que le dijo en el día en que lo salvo. "¡Esfuérzate!" ¿Acaso se lo dice a todo el mundo? ¿Fue hipócrita? Ese no es el héroe que imaginaba.

-¿Estas bien?

El héroe lo saco de su trance.

-Si…. Estoy bien….

-¿Esa respuesta te convenció? O mas bien ¿Le va convencer? Se que va ser duro para el, pero creo que lo va entender.

Izuku apretó los puños fuertemente.

-Probablemente.

-Entonces, por lo que vi en la dirección a que ibas. ¿Te dirigías a Oita? Baja del edificio y toma el autobús hacia Hosu, toma la estación y a cuatro estaciones llegaras.

-Gracias.

Esta vez el héroe, noto que el chico había tomado una postura muy fría y después se fue del techo del edifico. De pronto, el héroe empezó a toser fuertemente, se sintió débil y su cuerpo comenzó a desprender humo. Hasta que tomo una forma más débil, flacucha.

-¡No lo podía aguantar más! Qué bueno que el chico no vio mi forma débil, no se que hubiera pasado.

De pronto su celular sonó y el contesto.

-Buenas tardes

-Hay otro asesinato de un héroe. ¡Te necesitamos! Ya es el segundo.

-Ya voy.

Luego de colgar, dijo.

\- ¿Que tanta maldad tiene el ser humano para cometer esos crímenes?


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

-Esto fue mala idea.

No hace menos de dos horas, All migth le dijo que pasara Hosu, para llegar Oita, su hogar. Pero al poco tiempo, se dio cuenta que este barrio se veía realmente peligroso. Las calles no brillaban por su limpieza, había grafitis en cada pared o en cada casa que pasaba, etc. Sumado a que faltara poco para que anochezca, lo que significa una cosa.

-¡Me van asaltar si no me apuro!

El finalmente decidió correr para apresurar el paso. Según las señales de tránsito, la estación estaba a menos de dos cuadras y para más rápido tenía la opción de irse por un callejón que le ahorraba tiempo. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que esa sería el error más grande de su vida.

-¡No! ¡No me hagan daño!

Decía un hombre pegado hacia la pared, sostenido a más de un metro de altura con otro tipo desconocido, que era mucho más grande que él, al lado de él había otra persona con una pistola apuntándole. El primero, tenía la apariencia de un vagabundo, ropa sucia y unos guantes de motociclista. El segundo, era alto, corpulento y calvo, estaba vestido con un traje rojo de ejercicio de segunda mano y con hoyos en sus costados, puesto que tenía cuatro brazos en vez de uno. Por último, el tercero tenía una pequeña barba, estaba vestido de con una simple camisa y unos Jeans negros.

-¡Nos debes y lo sabes! Paganos y no te dejaremos lisiado.

Izuku no podía moverse debido al terror que estaba sufriendo, puesto que jamás en la vida se había topado con un villano.

-Lo gaste en mi novia ¿Sabes? ¡¿Qué tal si lo pago el fin de semana!?

-No lo va hacer. ¡Sikkim mátalo!

El tipo chasqueo los dedos y el hombre de cuatro brazos, agarro la cabeza del hombre, con solo una mano y empezó de golpearlo contra la pared varias veces. La sangre se empezaba a escurrir en las paredes. Luego lo dejo caer al suelo. Al verlo en el suelo, el hombre vio que aun salía respiraciones del cuerpo. Con su arma empezó a disparar varias veces.

-¿Cuál era su afán en seguir viviendo? Esa escoria solo le esperaba la mierda.

Izuku no pudo evitar estar en pánico y salió rápidamente del lugar. Al cruzar la calle, vio a pocos metros la querida estación. Pero, de pronto el hombre del arma se le apareció, como por arte de magia.

-¿No lo sabes chico? Mi particularidad son los poderes de un jaguar.

De pronto la piel del señor se volvió amarilla, con rayas negras. También le salieron garras en sus manos.

-¡Y soy más rápido!

Izuku sintió su puño en su estómago que lo mando a volar hacia el aire por dos metros y aterrizo fuertemente en el asfalto. Haciendo que las cosas de su mochila también volaran y se regaran por el suelo.

-Cuando elijo a una presa, siempre juego antes con ella para luego asesinarla….

Con una sonrisa sádica, dijo.

-¿Jugamos?

Con sus garras le dio un zarpazo a su brazo izquierdo, al intentar cubrir su rostro. Luego, se intentó levantar para huir. Pero él le dio una patada en su pierna y lo tiro de nuevo. Después, le intento dar un segundo zarpazo pero lo esquivo y termino arañando el suelo. Izuku en un intento de valentía, lo golpeo en el rostro, pero apenas lo hizo inmutar.

-¡Eres muy aburrido! ¿¡No tienes particularidad o qué?!

La expresión del chico dijo todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

-¡Oh! ¡Esto es demasiado raro hoy en día! Casi eres una especie en peligro de extinción. Si no hubieras sido muy idiota, te hubiera invitado un café. Ni modo, te matare.

Izuku estaba en el límite de su cordura. Definitivamente, era el peor día de su siempre miserable vida. Van dos veces que lo intentan asesinar, la vida escolar de mierda, su héroe a quien admiraba con tanto fervor resulto no ser lo que creía. Más que miedo, su ansiedad u odio hacia su propia vida aumentaba más.

-¡Mátame! Mi mierda siempre ha sido una porquería desde que nací. ¡Qué esperas cobarde! ¡Sé que quieres! ¡Hazme el maldito favor!

-Sí que eres un chico muy particular. Eres tan miserable como nosotros….

Sus garras estaban a milímetros de hacer un corte limpio en su yugular. Para la sorpresa del mismo Izuku, al saber que iba morir, le producía una especie de alivio. Como si sus problemas se habían acabado en un instante.

-Ni creas que vas morir chico suicida.

Su casi homicidio se vio interrumpido por el tipo de cuatro brazos. Su compañero volteo a verlo molesto y dijo.

-¿Qué haces idiota?

Izuku se dio cuenta que el tipo, estaba leyendo su bloc de notas.

-Aunque parezca un inútil sin particularidad, este chico es muy inteligente -Miró a Izuku- ¿Estás seguro que tu particularidad no es esa?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Pregunto curioso el jaguar.

-Este chico tiene anotado a muchos héroes que conocemos y tiene muchas debilidades escritas, además de formas posibles de derrotarlos.

El hombre le arrebato la libreta y empezó a leerla. Izuku los miraba sorprendido de que se interesaran en lo que se escribió y por alguna razón, no aprovecho la oportunidad de por lo menos escapar hacia la estación. Aunque por obviedad, eso sería imposible.

-Tienes mucha razón, este chico tiene mucho talento.

Ambos lo miraron como si él fuera una oportunidad a aprovechar. Esto verdaderamente lo incomodó.

-El jefe lo quera conocer. Dale las buenas noches para el viaje.

-¡Con gusto!

El hombre corpulento, se acercó a él, apretó sus puños con sus dos primeros brazos. Luego sintió un golpe verdaderamente fuerte para dejarlo noqueado. Al cabo de un rato, despertó en un frio suelo, confundido y asustado a la vez.

\- ¿En dónde estoy?

Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba esposado de ambas manos y encadenado en su pie.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

La habitación era pequeña y sucia. No había iluminación de ningún tipo, mas que un foco roto. Excepto la luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta, que había enfrente.

\- ¿¡Por qué trajeron a un niño aquí?!

Izuku con algo de esfuerzo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta al escuchar una voz. Afortunadamente, la cadena era lo suficiente larga para poder pegarse en la pared y con su oído escuchar la conversación.

\- ¡Ese niño es un genio! ¿No lo ves Shigaraki? ¡Lee esta libreta!

Al escuchar eso, experimento una sensación rara. Por un lado, sería una agradable, porqué, Jamás en su vida había escuchado tantos halagos de una persona, pero a la vez una muy incómoda, porque esa persona era un villano y asesino.

\- Tsume, Sikkim es un simio imbécil, así que confió en tu palabra ¿No perderé mi tiempo en este libro?

-Lo juro por mis garras.

-Entonces, trae al chico.

Oyo pasos acercándose hacia la puerta y retrocedió rápidamente. Se oyó como sacaban unas llaves y quitaban el seguro. Finalmente, vio la puerta abrirse dejando ver al tipo parecido a un jaguar.

-Si te resistes te matare ¿Entendido?

Izuku asintió con la cabeza. Luego, el tipo se puso de rodillas, saco sus llaves, después, empezó liberarlo de su cadena y esposas. Ambos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar por un pasillo corto, hasta llegar en una habitación que parecía ser un bar, con un candelabro de cristal en el techo, varias mesas alrededor y una barra con diversas botellas. Había tres personas en la habitación, aparte del tipo que lo libero. Uno estaba detrás de la barra limpiando los vasos de cristal con un trapo húmedo, no tenía un rostro definido, solamente es una oscura niebla con ojos intimidantes. También vestía un traje elegante con botones, corbata. El segundo era un tipo alto, con piel pálida, cabello de color celeste, y su ropa consta de pantalones negros sencillos, una camisa sin costuras, además de las extrañas manos que están colocados alrededor de su cuerpo y rostro. Por último, estaba el tipo de cuatro brazos.

-En lo que te liberaban, empecé a leer algunas paginas de tu libreta y me quedé sorprendido. E incluso aparece el bastardo de rocketman, ese capturo a muchos de mis hombres y aparece una forma fácil de asesinarlo. ¿Cómo lo supiste? O mas bien ¿Los espiaste?

Dijo el tipo de las manos. Desde luego, Izuku por los nervios se quedo callado.

-¡Te está haciendo una pregunta!

Dijo el tipo de la niebla. Luego de tragar saliva, al fin hablo.

-Siempre he tenido la costumbre de ir a las peleas de los héroes en mi ciudad y anotaba todo lo que veía y me imaginaba como serian derrotados o como mejorarían sus habilidades.

\- ¡Definitivamente nos serviría!

Interrumpió el tipo corpulento.

-¡Cállate idiota!

Lo regaño el tipo de la niebla y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Izuku.

\- Siéntate si quieres chico ¿Quieres cerveza? Tengo vino también.

Extrañado, contesto.

-No gracias.

Decidió sentarse en una de las sillas del bar y el tipo de las manos también lo acompaño en la misma mesa.

-y lo más importante ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Digo, chicos de tu edad deberían jugar videojuegos o ver como esta su acné, ¡esas estupideces!

Por sentido común, sabia que no debía contestar que para convertirse en un héroe. Pues, es el enemigo natural de los villanos.

-Por simple curiosidad. Pues al no tener poderes, es agradable como los usan los demás.

No quería proyectar lastima, pero lo que dijo, era en gran parte la verdad.

-Ya me habían comentado sobre eso. ¿Sabes que? Tsume tenía razón, eres tan miserable como nosotros…

Lo quería negar dentro de sí, pero esas palabras eran tan penetrantes lo terminaba de convencer que es cierto. De pronto el hombre de la niebla dijo.

\- ¡Ve al grano Tomura!

\- ¡Ahí voy idiota!

Retomo su vista hacia Izuku.

-Aun no me convences del todo para serme de utilidad, pero si haces algo por mí, te ganaras mi confianza.

\- ¿Me estas ofreciendo trabajo?

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Los nervios de Izuku comenzaron a aumentar.

-¿¡Yo!?... Digo… no se que decir. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Sera ilegal? ¡Digo!...

\- ¡Cálmate muchacho! El jefe es muy buena onda cuando esta de humor.

Comento Tsume.

-Además, la paga será muy buena, e incluso puedes ganar más que tus padres. ¿Sabias que las chicas aman a los villanos?

Comento también Sikkim. También intervino el hombre niebla.

-No será un trabajo muy peligroso que digamos joven… ¿Cómo te llamas?

El peliverde respondió.

-Izuku Midoriya.

El mismo hombre continuo.

-Me llamo Kurogiri, un gusto. Como iba diciendo. Creo que Tomura, quiere que seas su cerebro en las operaciones. Ya que, honestamente eres muy débil para las operaciones e incluso ser el barman de este lugar, limpiar el piso etc.

En su vida, jamás se habría imaginado unos villanos tan amables. Siempre los veía como seres sin alma, que no tienen ni consideración entre los suyos.

-Gracias por aclarar mi punto.

Contesto el hombre llamado Tomura.

Todo era demasiado repentino para él, dedicarse a esto seria un camino sin retorno. Uno sin escapatoria.

\- ¿Qué decides?

Le interrumpió Tomura.

-Necesito pensarlo….

Kurogiri le contesto.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? Le damos tres días para pensarlo y si lo acepta. Le dices que hacer.

-Buena idea -Contesto Tomura- Te voy a dar mi número. Después de tres días será inservible. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Si

Tomura agarro un pedazo de servilleta de la mesa, el barman le entrego una pluma y le anoto el número. Luego se lo entrego a la mano de Izuku.

-Antes de nada. Una advertencia Midoriya. Si le cuentas a algún héroe o amigos de nosotros, te mataremos a ti y a tu familia. ¿Queda claro?

Eso le helo la sangre al chico.

-Por supuesto.

Dijo sumamente nervioso.

-Estos incompetentes, te llevaran a la misma estación donde te encontraron. Pero tendrás que cubrirte la cabeza.

Ya dicho eso. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Fue un placer tenerte Midoriya.

El chico por instinto sonrió.

-Gracias.

Tomura se recargo en la barra y vio al chico ya encapuchado, irse hacia el estacionamiento. Mientras tanto Kurogiri, le hizo una observación a su compañero.

-Antes, aunque hubieran dicho que lo pensarían, igual los asesinabas. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te ablandaste?

Tomura lo miro molesto.

-Ni un poco me he ablandado. No lo he asesinado por qué, sé que va a aceptar la oferta.

\- ¿Por qué lo crees así?

-Mientras lo interrogaba, pude analizarlo un poco y pude concluir dos cosas. Uno; El dinero le va a sentir bien, su aspecto y comportamiento no es de un niño riquillo, además que ¿Ya viste su ropa? Dos; cuando uno es miserable, siempre va donde otros van, sentirse pertenecido a un lugar y sobre todo el busca el respeto. Esa es la principal causa que todavía grupos como nosotros existen ahora. ¡Créeme! Ese chico pide a gritos el respeto.

-Casi puedo jurar que ese chico se parecía mucho a ti cuando tenías esa edad, - dijo nostálgico-. Todavía recuerdo esos días, en donde limpiabas el piso del bar, antes que el viejo terminara tu entrenamiento.

-¡Cállate! Te recuerdo, que puedo convertir en polvo tu mierda de máquina.

Se retiro molesto, rascándose el cuello.

-El mismo pequeño Tomura.

Luego, siguió limpiando los vasos de cristal.

….

Mientras tanto, Izuku sentía los movimientos bruscos de la van en la que iban. Hasta que finalmente se detuvieron. Uno de ellos le quito la capucha y vio que era Tsume.

-Ya llegamos joven Midoriya. Te dejamos a tres calles de la estación. Hay muchos polis por el cadáver que dejamos ahí. ¿No hay problema?

-Ninguno.

Sorprendentemente para él, tratar estos temas ya estaba dejando de ser tabú para él.

-Lamento por casi asesinarte. No era nada personal.

-No importa. Después de todo, te grite que lo hicieras.

Ya dicho, ambos se empezaron a reír de eso. Luego Sikkim, le contesto al peli verde.

-¡Te me cuidas! Espero verte con nosotros haciendo el trabajo. ¿Seria divertido? ¿No?

-Puede ser jeje.

El hombre corpulento y el chocaron puños. Finalmente, el bajo de la van y se largo con prisa del lugar. Con su mochila en la mano, agarro su celular y vio la hora que era.

-11:45 y mama usualmente aun no llega a esa hora. No creo que le importe.

Dijo alzando los brazos cínicamente y luego, se fue tranquilamente hacia el tren. Durante el corto trayecto que hizo en el tren, evaluó los pro y contras de su decisión.

-¿Qué hare?

Decía indeciso, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza al no aclarar sus pensamientos.

-"Próxima parada. Estación Oita. Prepare su descenso"

Finalmente se paró para bajar la estación.

-Descansare y lo pensare mañana.

Después de tantas emociones en un solo día, el chico por fin regreso a su hogar, esperando lo que le depara el futuro.

,


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

\- Siento que…con cada año te vuelves más idiota.

Hoy era viernes. Eso significaba el día de su tortura semanal después de la escuela. Bakugo, lo llamaba "El día del sin don" que consistía en citarlo después de clases y retarlo a una "Pelea" obligatoria y por obviedad este resultaba ganador de cada asalto. Dejándolo en el suelo con rasguños y moretones en muchas partes de su cuerpo, con una gran cantidad de espectadores mirándolo. Casi como si fuera un espectáculo, que el sí fue capaz de cobrar. Para finalizar la pelea, el le aplicaba su toque "Especial", que era nada mas y menos poner su zapato en su sien y presionarlo por unos minutos. Desgraciadamente en este viernes en especial, decidió no ser pisoteado de nuevo, pero cometió un grave error. Intento darle un golpe en su mandíbula cuando se distraía recibiendo las abalanzas de sus compañeros, desafortunadamente con buenos reflejos logro esquivarlo.

-Muere….

Consecuencia de ello, fue el terrible dolor que le provoco la particularidad de Bakugo en su rostro, dejándolo de nuevo en el frio suelo, aumentando las carcajadas de los demás. Al ver su acción del día hecha, se hinco y con su celular le tomo foto al evento y dijo lo siguiente.

-Que bonita herida tienes en la frente. Eso si que te va a dejar una hermosa cicatriz.

\- ¡Algún día lo vas a pagar!

\- ¿Con que habilidad idiota?

Esas palabras lo dejaron callado.

-Deku, ¿Sabes por qué te hago esto?

\- ¿Por qué?

Decía adolorido.

\- Por tu propio bien. Es que, me enoja que sigas soñando con convertirte en héroe, aun sabiendo que no tienes poderes. Es patético y otros van a pensar lo mismo, te van a herir, te van a destrozar. Como tu mejor examigo, quiero que entre a tu cabeza la realidad y es, hay personas arriba y hay personas abajo, ¡reconoce el lugar donde estas!

Verlo siendo aceptado por los demás compañeros, alabándolo como si fuera una estrella, a pesar de que causa su sufrimiento y humillación, le provocaba con una enorme furia preguntarse ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué es respetado o admirado? Es un estudiante regular, golpea a los más débiles y un gran temperamento. Para su desgracia, el mismo Bakugo le dio la respuesta.

-Los de arriba y los de abajo. El mundo se rige así al parecer. Comienzo creer que este maldito tiene razón.

El resultado de su pelea fue que sus pantalones se rajaron, la gran mayoría de sus libretas cayeron en el estanque cercano, en fin, un día de mierda.

Luego de caminar un rato, termino en estar en el mismo túnel en donde conoció a All migth. Se sentó y se recargó en la pared y comenzó a pensar. Este sería el tercer día que lo hace y también el ultimo para darle una respuesta a Tomura. Esa cuestión, fue la que no le permitió dormir durante esas dos noches. La que lo hizo estar en su computadora, en la madrugada, investigando a los mejores criminales y lo que les paso y su respuesta no fue nada placentera; la mayoría fueron asesinados o enviados a la cárcel por héroes profesionales o agentes. Pero, por un lado, vio la riqueza y respeto que consiguieron en el tiempo que estuvieron en activo. Como, por ejemplo, vio en registros históricos, que antes había grandes grupos de criminales, cada uno tenía un líder, quien sorpresivamente la gente lo adoraba como un héroe.

Así estaba, viendo cada punto de vista y nada en concreto. Provocándole un serio dolor de cabeza y sus valores morales, no hacían nada mas que empeorarle este predicamento.

-Mierda. Arruinar mi vida solo por dinero, pero una parte de mi lo desea. ¿Qué haría All migth?

Al decir esas palabras, se sintió como la persona más estúpida de Japón. Era obvio que rechazaría su oferta y tomaría su decisión en base a eso. Pero, él le dijo en persona que "Uno debe saber en que lugar estar en este mundo" y Bakugo le dijo casi lo mismo. Entonces, ¿Para que tomar las decisiones morales de un héroe que piensa que el destino de una persona es decidido desde que naces? Y no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo. Parecía, que el mundo y el destino, le decía a gritos que se rindiera y jamás seria héroe.

-Tres días aquí y veo que no te decides. Me decepcionas.

La voz que lo interrumpió era nada menos que Tomura, al parecer en traje de civil. Eso lo intranquilizo por un momento y con lo que dijo, lo había estado vigilando.

-Si te preguntas porque te vigile, es porque quería asegurarme que no hablaras con la policía o alguna tontería. Además, pude observar tu vida de mierda.

-Yo…

-Creí que por lo menos eras decidido y que sabrías lo que querías. Hasta yo se lo que quieres.

\- ¿Qué quiero? Según tu.

-Quieres ser respetado, tener dinero y tener una familia.

-Yo…yo tengo una familia.

-Tu madre ausente no cuenta. Nunca vi a tu padre y ni hablar de tu vida escolar. ¿Qué mas tienes?

Lo que le dijo le impacto de alguna manera. Era verdad. Sabe que no es culpa de ella por no estar con él, pero la desearía tener a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué hablas de familia?

\- Porque le caíste bien a la mayoría de los imbéciles del bar y hasta ya te consideran el hermano menor del grupo.

Entonces se dio cuenta, que, por una rara acción del destino, le cayo bien a muchos criminales.

-Puedes tener todo lo que siempre quisiste y hasta más. Solo pasa la prueba y te puedes unir. Este miserable te lo puede asegurar.

Lo decía mientras rascaba su cuello. Todo lo que el dijo, es todo lo que quería oír. Un motivo, por la que unirse. No era el respeto, dinero, si no una familia. Incluso para el parece muy precipitado, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Bien lo hare. ¿Qué tengo que hacer'

Tomura, a través de su capucha, se le pudo notar una sonrisa.

-Asesinar a un molesto héroe. Si lo logras, estas dentro ¿Ok?

….

En esta parte, sinceramente me bloqueé y no se me ocurría nada mas que agregar a la conversación entre Tomura y Izuku. De todos modos quería que fuera breve, puesto que ya se conocían.

Sin nada mas hasta la próxima.


	4. Capitulo 3

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya estaba adentro en ese mundo, el mismo sabía que tendría que adaptarse y sobrevivir. Pero, jamás se hubiera imaginado que su primer trabajo, seria asesinar a un héroe respetado.

\- ¿Algún problema? Veo que te quedaste un tiempo pensando.

Dijo Tomura.

-No…ni..ninguno.

Dijo tartamudeando. Luego de eso, Tomura le ofreció la mano para levantarse y este con gusto acepto.

-Supongo que no habrá problema con llevarte al bar. ¡Vamos Midoriya!

-Claro Tomura.

De camino al bar, tuvo que digerir el hecho que tenía que quitarle la vida a una persona. Simplemente, no se esperaba eso. Esa fría sensación recorrido por su cabeza y lo que temía al aceptar eso, se cumplió. Pero si se negaba, sería mucho peor. Prefirió mejor a no pensar mucho sobre eso, si no, esto lo volvería loco. Afortunadamente se tranquilizó consigo mismo, cuando Tomura le hablo.

-Si te preguntabas si tu tendrías que asesinar al héroe solo, estas muy equivocado. En este caso, nos ayudarías a eso.

Por lo mucho que sonara feo, no hacerlo solo, lo tranquilizaba más, aunque el hecho de asesinar no cambia.

-Por cierto, ¿Conoces al héroe que te dije?

Antes de irse, Tomura le dijo que el héroe que tendría que asesinar se llamaba "Rocketman", no era de los diez primeros, pero es muy conocido.

-Si. Hace un año lo vi pelear.

-Si lo traes anotado en esa libreta tuya, llévatela a las reuniones. No va a servir mucho.

-Claro, lo hare.

Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar, por fin vio que a simple vista era un edificio abandonado, casi en obra negra, pero lo que lo diferencia de uno normal, es que tenía una puerta de acero en el sótano de este. Eso resolvió sus dudas cuando estaba vendado y lo metieron a esa Van.

-Increíble.

-No es para tanto mocoso. Los héroes cada vez son más listos en buscar las guaridas. Hay que tener cuidado.

Al ingresar al mismo bar de antes, se dio cuenta que los clientes habituales de ese lugar son criminales respetados e incluso temidos por los héroes. Algunos salieron en televisión como los mas buscados. Tomura lo dirigió hacia su oficina, en una parte alejada de los comensales. Luego de indicarle que se siente y el por supuesto, tomo su asiento y recargo los pies en su mesa.

-Mañana comienzas. Después de las reuniones para los trabajos, tienes que limpiar los pisos del baño y luego asegúrate que paguen. Algunos son unos hijos de perra para eso.

Lo había pensado un poco y pensó que en el caso de aceptar, tendría que imponer condiciones. Pero era poco el valor que tenía, pero había momentos que reunir mas era mas que necesario.

-Si no le im…importa. Voy poner condiciones par….para poder trabajar aquí….

Tomura le contesto.

-Uno. ¿No es un poco tarde para eso? Dos. De una vez te advierto que tu paga no seria tan alta como crees, pero eso dependerá de ti.

-¡No! No es eso…

Dijo eso, con un poco de pánico.

-Entonces, ¿Cuáles serán tus condiciones? De mi dependerá si acepte o no.

Primero realizo una respiración profunda y luego hablo.

-Primera condición. Que no voy a abandonar la secundaria y faltare a clases si es necesario.

-No hay problema. ¡Es más! Mucho mejor, ahí puedes vender droga cuando sea necesario.

Se arrepintió profundamente por mencionar su escuela. Pero, aun así siguió.

-Segunda condición. Que el 80% de mi paga sea dirigido a la cuenta bancaria de mi madre y el otro 20% sea para mí.

-No voy a hacerte de banco. Tu mismo dale el dinero, pero no seas tan idiota para que te descubra.

Siguió continuando.

-Tercera. Que mi horario de mi trabajo en el bar termine a las diez de la noche. De lunes a Sabado. Me quedare mas noche, si hay reunión.

-Dale por hecho.

Creyó que esto termino, pero se equivocaba.

-Ya que pusiste tus condiciones, yo haré lo mismo

Quito sus pies sobre la mesa y se posiciono de una forma correcta. Después miro a Izuku de una forma inquisitoria.

-Primera y por mucho la más obvia. Si te capturan los héroes o la policía, tienes que proteger con tu vida la ubicación de este lugar y el nombre de sus habitantes. ¿Entendido?

-Si

Dijo muy nervioso y asustado.

-La segunda. Si vendes droga en los lugares en donde te indiquemos o tu escuela, los vendes al precio que te indiquemos. Si empiezan a regatearte o modificar el precio, los amenazas y si es necesario los asesinas. En este caso, tú no tienes habilidad con que defenderte, así que te asignare a un compañero y el lo asesinara por ti. Solo ordénaselo ¿Estas bien con eso?

-Ok.

-Tercera y última condición. Si completas tu prueba, tendrás que beber con nosotros cada viernes y divertirte un poco. ¿Qué dices?

La última condición, se sintió muy relajada para él, aunque el problema radica que el solamente tiene 14 años y jamás había bebido alcohol en su vida.

-Ya dicho estas malditas formalidades. Voy a llamar al equipo, para que se reúnan y nos ayudes en el plan de asesinato. Ahí tendrás que explicarles como va a ser el plan y tendrás que exponer los puntos débiles del héroe.

-Ok.. déjame sacar mi libreta de mi mochila y repasar lo que escribí. En lo que llegan.

-Hazlo en las mesas. No te quiero todo el rato en mi oficina.

-Claro.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la única mesa disponible. El olor a tabaco era lo mas notorio y los comensales lo empezaron a ver indiscriminadamente. Algo demasiado incómodo. No estaba del todo seguro de su acción, pero pensar menos sobre eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

…

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron los mismos tipos que vio la ultima vez. Kurogiri, Tsume y Sikkim.

\- ¿Eso son todos?

Pregunto Midoriya. Luego, Kurogiri le respondió.

-Primero Me alegro de que este con nosotros señor Midoriya. Espero, que nos llevemos bien.

Al oír eso, no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Gracias.

Luego, el siguió con su explicación.

-Lamentablemente, las organizaciones de hoy en día son muy pequeñas, gracias a los héroes y nos limitamos con un numero pequeños de hombres. Los cuatro reunidos, son como, los de la mas alta jerarquía.

Tsume dijo.

-No te preocupes chico. Aun así, somos los mas fuertes de la región.

Luego Sikkim contesto.

-Se que podemos jajaja.

-¡Al grano chicos! No tengo todo el día.

Interrumpió Tomura.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

-Al fin al cabo ¿Para que nos reuniste Tomura?

El contesto.

-Vamos a asesinar al maldito de Rocketman

Los demás excepto Izuku, demostraron emoción hacia su muerte. Gritando "SI", con el brazo y puño al aire.

-Por lo cual el chico, va a hacer una exposición casi escolar y nos va a explicar un plan probable para poder asesinarlo.

Los adultos se empezaron a sentar en el sillón de la oficina. Mientras Izuku se paro y se puso enfrente de ellos.

-Bien... Rocketman, es un héroe reconocido en la ciudad. Tiene un poderoso quirk, que puede derrotar un enemigo mediante la velocidad. Con su entrenamiento, puede predecir los movimientos de su oponente y utilizar su fuerza a su favor. A simple vista podría parecer invencible, pero como todo ser vivo tiene una debilidad. He notado cuando pelea contra un oponente...

La ciudad de Oita es conocida por su alta tasa de crímenes, pero la fortuna de los habitantes, los héroes intervienen para su seguridad. Tal es el caso del héroe Rocketman, quien recién acababa de derrotar a un ladrón de poca monta. Como siempre, sus fanáticos o espectadores lo felicitaban por sus hazañas. Esa era la vida de un héroe.

-Gracias, Gracias. Ustedes son un amor.

Lo decía, mientras firmaba los autógrafos de sus fanáticos. Al terminar, los presentes poco a poco se fueron yendo hasta que por fin podría patrullar la ciudad en total calma. No podía permitirse el lujo de ir rápido con su quirk, ya que podría ignorar los eventos a su alrededor. Tenía unas botas negras que le ayudaban a manejar a su velocidad, un traje rojo que es aerodinámico y no se desgasta ala hora de correr, su casco rojo le ayudaba a cubrirse sus ojos para evitar que sus ojos resultaran dañados con la basura de las calles. Siempre era comparado con el héroe "Ingenium", quien tenía mejor posición en las listas, pero era lo menos que le importaba, hasta el mismo héroe y el son mejores amigos desde la academia Yueei.

-Ya quiero descansar. Hoy a sido un día muy cansado ¡Joder!

Decía adolorido de sus pies y un poco de su columna. Jamás había vistos a villanos de poca monta actuar tanto en su zona de patrullaje, usualmente se limitaban a cometer sus delitos en horas específicas, pero la media se modificó. Pero dejando de lado lo extraño de hoy, recordó que solo le faltaba media hora para que terminara su turno y por fin iría a su hogar, junto con su novia.

-Tal vez a ella le gustaría un poco de ramen para cenar. Necesito….

-¡Ayuda!

Fue interrumpido por un grito de ayuda. El inmediatamente intento encontrar el origen de ese grito, hasta que se dio cuenta que venía de un callejón cercano. Luego corrió rápidamente hacia ahí. Cuando llego se encontró con un niño, se veía menor de 15 años, con un uniforme de estudiante, tenía rasguños y moretones en su cara.

-Descuida. Ya estoy aquí.

No pudo evitar preocuparse. En lo que lleva de su carrera de héroe, vio cadáveres de niños de su edad, principalmente por que eran asaltados cobardemente. Este chico tenia suerte de estar vivo.

-Chico, dime ¿Cómo era el tipo que te hizo esto?

El chico al verlo empezó a llorar.

-Tranquilízate. Todo va estar bien.

Él lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Fuiste muy valiente al aguantar eso. Entonces dime, ¿Cómo era el tipo?

Luego de tranquilizarse.

-Era alto, con cuatros brazos y una camisa con el equipo nacional de Japón….

-Para tu información, es el equipo de Kioto.

El mismo tipo que describió se paro enfrente de la salida del callejón. El al ver lo se paro enfrente del chico, con un instinto protector.

-Que cobarde atacar a un niño. ¿Lo sabias?

Se puso en posición de pelea, listo para usar su habilidad.

-¿Niño?

Contesto el criminal con una sonrisa confiada.

-Lo siento….

No lo podía creer, el chico a que debía proteger le había inyectado en su cuello con una jeringa.

…..

-Agregando, desafortunadamente su quirk es de alta resistencia, ósea que el cansancio no ayudará mucho, pero si será una ventaja. Por lo cual propongo inyectarle una dosis de 5 gramos de K-palm, o Succinato de doxilamina. Lo que funcione mejor. Eso lo debilitara demasiado.

Izuku estaba exponiendo frente a sus compañeros, con su libreta en la mano, yendo de un lado a otro, síntomas de la ansiedad. Era un fastidio, pero con el plan que presentaba era pasable. Al terminar una parte su explicación, Tsume levanto la mano.

-¿Yo que hare? Solo mencionaste a Sikkim.

-Tu tienes que….

…..

El héroe se sintió débil y mareado, no podía orientarse. No podía lo creer lo que paso. Que un niño le hiciera eso. De pronto sintió el golpe de un hombre con habilidades parecidas a un jaguar, eso lo mando a tirarlo al piso a una distancia considerable. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil poder levantarse.

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Con ellos! ¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo!

Dijo mirando a Izuku. Quien no podía mirar directamente a la cara del héroe.

-Créeme. Sabe lo que hace.

Dijo Tomura, saliendo de la parte mas oscura del callejón. Quien lanzo una especie de objeto hacia el héroe, cuando cayó, se vio que era una lata con algunas modificaciones electrónicas y tenia la leyenda "Hidrogeno"

-¡OH NO!

El héroe intento huir, pero la bomba había estallado y su cuerpo se cubrió de hielo. Dejándolo en una posición bastante incomoda, como si hubiera corrido, pero el tiempo se había detenido.

…..

-Hasta ahora el plan suena demasiado bueno. Contratar villanos de poca monta, para que estos caigan y el se degaste físicamente e inyectarle la droga y que este Tsume lo deje fuera de combate. Pero, ¿Qué sigue ahora?

Izuku al oír eso, saco de su mochila una libreta con las letras escritas "Curso avanzado de química".

-Cuando tenia diez años, la escuela me envió a un curso especializado en la química, al ver que era "Bueno". Antes me gustaba, pero lo abandone, pero… ¡eso no es lo importante!. Una vez el profesor, nos comentó, como hacer una bomba congelante y nos dijo los pasos a manera de anécdota y yo lo escribí. Los pasos no son complicados como parecen, pero lo materiales son difíciles de conseguir. Pero, si hacemos eso. El héroe quedara inmovilizado. ¿Eso querías?

Dijo refiriéndose a Tomura. Quien momentos antes le comento que no quería una muerte rápida al héroe.

-Personalmente, se me hacia una estupidez matarlo rápidamente.

Comento Tsume.

-Concuerdo con el animal.

Dijo respondiendo Tomura.

-¿Por qué siempre cargas esas libretas raras?

Pregunto Sikkim. A lo que Izuku respondió.

-Supongo que es una costumbre desde que soy niño. Siempre anotaba todo lo que veía.

Dijo un poco apenado y con la mirada hacia abajo. Sikkim le respondió.

-Me pregunto ¿Por qué el mundo trato mal a alguien tan bueno en lo que hace? Sin ofender a los villanos de esta sala. Pero, la verdad hubieras sido un buen héroe.

Eso toco una fibra sensible a su ser, es como si su corazón se hubiera conmovido. Ser alagado de esa forma era un honor.

-¡Idiota! No ofendas a Midoriya con esa mierda de los héroes.

Tsume le golpeo el brazo y luego este se sobo.

-¡Ya calmaos los dos!

Dijo Tomura un poco molesto. Kurogiri, quien no había dicho nada desde que el comenzó explicar el plan. Dijo finalmente con un comentario.

-Al escuchar su plan, me di cuenta que este chico había nacido para ser villano.

Con eso último, hizo que Izuku sembrara dudas sobre si mismo.

….

-¡Bien hecho Midoriya!

Dijo Sikkim, contento por el resultado.

-¡Eres el mejor!

También dijo Tsume, con la misma emoción.

-Buen trabajo.

Dijo Tomura, enseñándole el dedo pulgar en señal "De que todo va bien". Luego, se volteo a ver al héroe, inmovilizado.

-Tu arrestaste a muchos de mis subordinados. Ahora lo pagaras con tu vida. ¡Vaya que disfrutare esto!

Él se quitó sus guantes, dejando su mano expuesta. El coloco la mano en el brazo de su víctima, cuando el hielo despareció y toco su piel, este empezó a gritar.

-Este va ser un buen espectáculo ¿No Midoriya? Por cierto, eres buen actor, tanto que hasta casi me lo creo. Si que eres uno de nosotros.

Decía aplaudiendo contento a su jefe, mientras torturaba al héroe. Pero el se sentía todo lo contrario. Jamás se había imaginado lo que horrible que sentía su acción, la inmensa culpa que sufría. Eso lo quemaba por dentro. No tenia el valor para decirle a lo demás, que cuando lloro al mirar al hombre, lo hizo de verdad. Ver su rostro y saber lo que iba pasar, era demasiado para el. Pero, lo hecho esta y no había vuelta atrás. Había cometido su primer crimen.

-AHHHHHH!

Los gritos del hombre no cesaban. Su brazo se desintegro completamente y su pierna también. Tomura, lo empezaba a tocar por periodos y eso aumentaba el dolor.

-Nadie te va escuchar idiota. Aquí no es muy transitado.

Comento Tomura.

-¡Mátame! ¡Hazlo!

El contesto.

-Dime los horarios de patrullaje de los héroes de Oita y Hosu. Si lo haces, te matare. ¿Qué dices? Y no puedes negarte, ya que ni siquiera puedes correr. Créeme te conviene.

El hombre en plena agonía dijo.

-Agarra mi teléfono, esta en mi bolsillo.

El hielo que lo aprisionaba fue disuelto y su cuerpo se hallaba en el suelo con un charco considerable de sangre. Tomura agarro el teléfono.

-Mi teléfono no tiene contraseña. Ahí está la aplicación de mi agencia. Mi contraseña es amormionoche12N.

Luego de ingresar con la contraseña cursi en la aplicación, logro ver los horarios de muchos héroes reconocidos. Eso hizo que se le formara una sonrisa en el rostro, que la máscara cubrió. Después aventó el teléfono hacia Tsume y este lo cacho.

-Quítale la tarjeta sim y dile a la "rata" que hackee la aplicación. Necesitamos saber más.

-Claro. Ahorita lo llamo.

Este saco su propio teléfono y empezó a llamar a la "Rata". Mientras Tomura se puso de rodillas.

-¿Listo para tu muerte?

EL héroe dijo.

-Hazlo….

Tomura coloco su palma hacia la cabeza del héroe y esta empezó a desintegrase. Solo quedando su torso, una pierna y brazo. Izuku, se quedo petrificado por la manera en que murió el héroe, sus ojos lo delataban. Tomura noto eso y le contesto.

-No te sientas débil por sentir eso. A todos nos toco pasar eso. Cuando llevas tiempo en esta vida, te acostumbras.

Sikkim le complemento a Tomura.

-El jefe tiene razón, chico. Esa es la vida que elegimos. No nos sentimos orgullosos de eso, al fin al cabo somos humanos. Solo nos queda sobrevivir o sobresalir en ella y nos alegra que nos acompañes en este oscuro camino.

Dijo revolviendo su pelo verde amistosamente y este se sintió bien.

-¿Qué tal si celebramos que Midoriya esta dentro oficialmente? ¡Ya que hoy es viernes!

Se pasaron toda la semana preparando la emboscada, que no se dio cuenta que el viernes finalmente había llegado.

-Chico, ¿Sabes tomar alcohol?

El contesto.

-No. No se jejeje. Apenas tengo 14 años.

Sikkim le cargo inesperadamente y le puso sobre sus hombros. Por obvia razón este se asustó.

-Te enseñaremos.

Y Ambos se adelantaron hacia el bar, pero Tomura, les dijo que los alcanzaría después y que le guardaran su bebida preferida. Cuando se fueron, el desde su propio teléfono, llamó a…..

-Padre…Si…. El chico resultó ser mejor de lo que yo esperaba…. Esta bien, vigilare su progreso…. Siendo sinceros. Sonara muy mierda e idiota de mi parte, pero me gustaría un hermano pequeño. Es un buen candidato…. Ok… adiós…

Colgó y luego dijo rascándose el cuello.

-Padre. Si me dices que seré mentor de ese chico, yo lo guiare correctamente. Necesitamos más como el en nuestras filas.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

\- ¿Qué es esa sensación?

Se preguntaba Izuku, mientras sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y perdía el control de sí mismo. Además, que su equilibrio cada vez empeoraba, su caminar también. Al mirar a sus compañeros, también se hallaban en ese mismo estado. Diciendo cosas incoherentes y vulgaridades en todo momento. Con lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia, intuyo que se hallaba alcoholizado. Pero, poco le importo y siguió con su bebida en la barra.

La rocola del bar ponía música al azar para ambientar su celebración, este caso se oía un poco de rock americano. Como por ejemplo la banda de Ac/Dc

"Back in black

I hit the sack

I've been too long I'm glad to be back"

-¡Eres un animal Izuku! ¡Te bebiste la botella de Sake completa! Jajajaja

Decía Tsume riendo a carcajadas, mientras que su compañero Sikkim dormía sobre la barra, con su tarro medio lleno ensuciando la misma, con Kurogiri limpiando con molestia su desastre. En el caso de Tomura, también se incluyo en la conversación, riendo junto con Tsume. Podría decirse que cuando está completamente ebrio, se mostraba mas feliz y abierto.

-Este niño es mal alcohólico que yo, cuando tenía su edao… Si que eres un animal…. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-¡Estoy contento de conocerlos chicos!

Izuku de improvisto, tomo una actitud cariñosa y los abrazo rodeando los cuellos de este Tsume y Tomura.

-¡No seas tan gay Midoriya!

Dijo Tsume empujándolo.

-Se le notaba desde el inicio….

Comento Tomura. A lo que Izuku respondió molesto.

-¡No sean hijos de perra conmigo! ¡Oyeron ojetes!

-Uy! ¡Mira como tiemblo de miedo con un simple niño!

Decía burlándose el hombre jaguar. Inesperadamente, Kurogiri les dijo.

-Ya es hora de que el señor Midoriya vaya a su casa ¿No creen?

-Oye Kurogiri ¿Por qué no bebes con nosotros?

Dijo interrumpiéndolo. Muy feliz, el peliverde le ofreció parte de su bebida.

-No puedo chico. Mi quirk me lo impide, si pudiera lo haría.

-Que aguafiestas.

Dijo el chico inflando las mejillas.

-Ya es hora de que se valla chico. Mañana tiene usted que vender la droga y luego ayudarme a hacer el inventario.

Dijo el hombre niebla, en un tono serio.

-Llegare a las 10, lo prometo.

Dijo el peliverde con un tono de ebriedad.

-Te veré mañana chico…. ¡No llegues tarde!

Le dijo Tsume a Izuku.

-Si compañero.

Dijo levantando el tarro alegremente.

-Abriré el portal a tu cuarto. No hagas ruido y duérmete.

-Si. Lo hare padre….

Dijo en un tono de rebeldía. Parecido a lo que contestaria un hijo a su padre.

\- ¡Este loco niño! Parece que no tienes padre….

Comento Tomura.

-Eso te pasa por actuar tan paternal Kurogiri…jajaja.

Izuku le hizo extraño que dijera eso, pero a la vez le recordó lo que le sucedió a su padre en aquel día. Despertaron sentimientos que no quería recordar. Tal vez fue alcohol que afecto sus emociones. Pero no podía evitar sentirlos. Trataba de no llorar en frente de sus compañeros. No querían que lo vieran débil. Pospuesto, Kurogiri fue el único en notar su estado de ánimo y semblante cambio un poco y miro molestos a sus demás compañeros.

-Si no les importa. Lo llevare a su casa.

Salió de su lugar habitual de trabajo y tomo el brazo del chico y lo dirigió hacia la bodega. Ahí había una parte sin cosas y una pared agrietada. Una parte de la niebla de Kurogiri se deslizo sobre su cuerpo y luego poco a poco se formó un portal.

-¡Wow!

Izuku se quedó impresionado al ver su habitación reflejada en el portal. Entonces, se dio cuenta que el hombre poseía un quirk muy poderoso. Simplemente podía derrotar a Tomura muy fácilmente y ser líder, pero parecía más ser su mano derecha.

-Pase y nos veremos mañana. Para evitarle el viaje, ¿Qué tal activo el portal a las 10?

-¡Gracias! Eres el mejor hermanito….

Dijo Izuku muy risueño. Eso dejo al hombre niebla muy nervioso confundido. El jamás había tenido hermanos o una madre que le hablara de esa forma, se sentía muy extraño y la vez agradable. Luego, el peliverde con lo poco que tenia de equilibrio logro llegar a su cuarto y rápidamente se echo a dormir. El rápidamente cerro el portal con un chasquido de sus dedos.

-¿Y me dices a mí que me ablande?

Comento Tomura en la puerta, donde vio todo el espectáculo.

-Nuestro hermano necesitaba dormir. Solo es eso.

-Mas bien hermanito jejeje.

Dijo bebiendo aún más su bebida.

Al día siguiente Izuku experimento por primera vez lo que es una resaca. Una experiencia horrible, pero a la vez se sintió como si se hubiera divertido a lo grande

…

Izuku desde niño tenía una afición por los superhéroes, mas desde aquella vez que All migth lo salvo. El recordaba ponerse en frente de la televisión en su sala en los fines de semanas y se quedaba viendo series o películas que trataba justamente eso, de héroes y sus enfrentamientos con los villanos. Cuando no prestaba atención a las acciones heroicas del héroe, observaba al villano y preguntaba muchas cosas, tales como ¿Por qué son malos? ¿Cómo sobreviven en este tipo de vida?, desgraciadamente sus preguntas jamás habían sido contestadas.

-Hasta ahora…

Dijo en un semblante de ansiedad y una desesperación de culpabilidad. Por más que quisiera, todavía no podía acostumbrarse a este tipo de trabajo. Ser villano era la vida más dura que podía desear, pero sabia que ya no había vuelta atrás. Aquí era la ley del más fuerte, unos están en cima de ti y pueden asesinarte por representar una ligera amenaza para ellos o por el simple placer. Eso lo tuvo que aprender de la peor forma posible. El negocio de drogas.

Durante las últimas semanas estuvo siendo acompañado por Tsume en las transacciones. Al principio podía parecer fácil. Solo era colocarte en lugares específicos y esperar que otras personas vengan a ti, darles el producto y recibir el pago por supuesto. Resulto todo lo contrario, no todos los clientes querían el precio que ofrecías, algunos se mostraron agresivos, otras veces querían asesinarte descaradamente.

Tal como fue la semana pasada, que Tsume e Izuku estaban a punto de terminar su jornada, hasta que un villano se mostró ante ellos y les pidió una cantidad especifica de droga. Su compañero tenía que revisar el inventario y le encargo ese cliente. Como siempre, Izuku saco una pesa digital y midió como le enseño Tsume, la cantidad necesaria que requería el cliente.

\- ¡Vamos niño! No tengo todo el día.

El lo amontono en una pieza de papel y lo envolvió, luego lo envolvió en un papel más grueso. Luego se lo entrego al cliente.

-Serian 40,780.75 yenes.

\- ¡Eso es muy caro! Apenas si me alcanza para una simple sacudida. ¡No me estafes hijo de puta!...

-Señor…. Yo no pongo los precios. Ese el producto que le entregue…

Dijo muy nervioso. Poco a poco se había acostumbrado a la agresividad de los clientes, pero no había nada que no pudiera manejar Tsume. Pero, en este caso, el tipo media mas de dos metros, era obeso y calvo, pero tenia la habilidad de materializar espinas alrededor de su cuerpo, casi parecido a un puercoespín. Vestía unos vaqueros azules y un chaleco de motociclista con la leyenda de un águila dorada, posando sobre una especie de planta. Haciéndolo intimidante y aun mas agresivo.

-¿¡Acaso quieres pelea mocoso de mierda?!

Dijo activando su habilidad, haciéndose más grande, más robusto y sus espinas se hacían más gruesas.

-oh no…..

La tenía la certeza de que el posea un quirk y lo retaba a una pelea. El miedo le entro a su corazón y temía que el tipo supiera que era vulnerable, que podía ser asesinado como una cucaracha al zapato.

\- ¡¿Qué esperas!? ¡Cobarde! 

Parecía que no tenía esperanzas de sobrevivir. Tsume, usualmente oía música con sus audífonos a todo volumen mientras hacia el inventario, por obvia razón no podía contar con él. No tenia fuerza, ni siquiera entrenamiento para esquivar sus espinas. Solo se limito a levantar sus puños en forma de defensa.

-¡Estas loco! ¡O espera! ¡Eres un deest! ¡Wow! Mira lo que tenemos aquí…..

El tipo se empezó a burlar del chico. Cosa que lo molesto. Mas, la palabra despectiva que le dijo. Cuando finalmente se terminó de reír, le dijo.

-¡Creí que estaban extintos! En el pasado solíamos masacrarlos en sus casas y ahora ya no hay muchos. E imagina mi sorpresa cuando te vi vendiendo droga de Tomura. Ahhh…-dijo en un tono melancólico- No creo que ese cabrón, cara de mano, le importe que mate al más débil de sus lacayos. Es más, pagare extra por este servicio.

El tipo saco una espina de su propio cuerpo y luego sin previo aviso, la lanzo hacia él. Pero, sus reflejos actuaron rápido y la espina se incrusto en la pared. ¿Por qué esos reflejos? Fue producto de la experiencia con otros clientes que dispararon hacia la misma pared, pero la diferencia radica que ahora estaba solo. Tenia que pensar rápido.

-¿Qué hare?

El tipo se enfureció y lanzo sus espinas hacia él, pero corrió rápidamente a cubierto detrás de un pilar de concreto.

-¿Qué hare? ¡Que hare! Mierda….

-¡Sal de ahí maldito cobarde! ¡Enfrenta tu muerte como hombre!

El corpulento hombre empezó a acercarse para dar el golpe final. Mientras que Izuku se esforzaba di

-Bien… este tipo es lento gracias a su obesidad. Sus golpes básicos los podría evitar, pero el problema son sus espinas y la velocidad con las que las lanza. A no ser….

Sin problemas, el hombre agarro otra espina suya y el clavo directo al pilar. Creyendo que le clavaria directo a la cabeza. Para su sorpresa, el chico ya no estaba.

-¿Dónde estás escoria?

Lo que no sabia el hombre, era que Izuku se había ocultado debajo entre sus piernas. Noto que el usualmente no mira el suelo debido a su obesidad y su panza había sido el escondite perfecto. Luego agarro un mini lazo, que lo utilizaba para amarrar algunos paquetes de droga y era lo suficientemente grueso para poder ponerlo sobre su cuello. Primero dio un golpe seco en la parte blanda de su pierna con una piedra filosa, que encontró en el suelo. El tipo sorprendido cayo sobre sus rodillas. Izuku sabía que la mayoría de su cuerpo tenia espinas, pero la parte grasienta de su cuello no, y ahí aprovecharía su oportunidad. Saltó lo mas que pudo y pudo colocar sus pies sobre sus hombros y poner el lazo sobre su gordo cuello.

-Ahh…. Maldito. ¡Suéltame!

El peliverde vio que su atacante sucumbía ante el lazo. Eso hizo que se confiara por un instante, lo que fue un error. Ya que el hombre hizo que su puño le creciese espinas y logro darle un golpe a su rodilla. Sintió que cada espina penetraba su piel, haciéndole sufrir un dolor agonizante y punzante. Como consecuencia el cayo al suelo de una forma brusca. El tipo se recompuso en un instante y logro estar de pie, a pesar de la herida de su pierna.

\- ¡Ahora veras cabrón! ¡Pendejo! ¡Vas a desear que te hubiera matado rápido! Una vez que te mate y me reúna con mi compadre, quien ya debió haber matado a tu compañero ¡LES ROBARE SU PUTA MERCANCIA!

El cerro sus puños y le empezaron a crecer más espinas gruesas. Izuku no podía moverse por el dolor en su pierna, solo podía arrastrarse por el suelo, haciendo un intento patético de escapar. Deseando que una fuerza divina lo salvara de su inevitable muerte. A la medida que avanzaba, dejaba un rastro visible de sangre y lo preocupante para el fue, que la hemorragia lo mataría más rápido que el hombre detrás suyo.

-Madre…. perdóname….

Las lagrimas le empezaron a brotar, recordando a su madre y lo mucho que trabajo por él, a pesar de jamás la veía. Inesperadamente recordó también a sus amigos del bar, a Sikkim, a Tsume, Kurogiri o a Tomura.

-Lamento ser débil…Lo lamento amigos….

Su llanto empeoraba mas y más. El tipo le dio mucho asco que el chico llorara. Quería callarlo, quería que su liquido cráneo cefálico brotara hacia las paredes, el sonido de sus huesos romperse serian música para sus oídos.

-¡Cálmate marica!

Puso su pie sobre la herida de Izuku y este empezó a gritar.

-¡Eso! ¡Grita!

Su hueso empezó a crujir como si fueran galletas y la hemorragia salió disparada. Eso hizo que gritara un mas a un nuevo nivel.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí hermanito! ¡Asqueroso gordo de mierda!

Después de oír aquella voz, oyó el sonido típico de recarga de una escopeta y luego el sonido del disparo de esta. Eso seria lo último que escucharía en su vida. Ya que su cerebro quedo embarrado sobre la pared y su obeso cuerpo quedo estampado en el suelo. Para el alivio del chico.

Pero al parecer Tsume se veía deplorable al igual que él. Tenia el brazo sangrando y se veía que apenas pudo efectuar ese disparo. Su piel de jaguar cada vez se desaparecía hasta que se notaba mas humana. Su quirk se había debilitado. Al fondo de la bodega se vio el cadáver de otro tipo, un poco menos alto que el otro, pero esta tenia apariencia de un simio con colmillos.

Tsume se quedo horrorizado ante el estado del chico, todo parecía indicar que la hemorragia estaba a punto de matarlo. El corrió lo más rápido que pudo y vio el estado de su pierna.

-Fuiste muy valiente niño.

El se quito su camisa y la rompió en un trozo para detener la hemorragia. La apretó muy fuerte, pero desafortunadamente la gangrena estaba empezando actuar. Poco a poco el perdió la conciencia, hasta quedarse dormido. Eso lo preocupo y rápidamente se puso sobre su pecho y todavía latía pero muy lentamente.

-Te vas a salvar chico. Te tengo que llevar con la bruja. Ella te salvara a ti y tu pierna.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, agarro el cuerpo del chico y lo llevo al auto. Primero lo metió con cuidado al asiento trasero y luego empezó a conducir a la casa de la bruja. Mientras lo hacía, llamo a Tomura.

-¿¡Qué paso!? ¡Se supone que me debieron traer las putas ganancias de hoy y recoger su mierda de paga!

-¡Los latinos nos atacaron hoy! Fingieron ser clientes. Tal vez sean los colombianos o los mexicanos. El niño quedo gravemente herido y yo también. Pero la diferencia es que su puta pierna o el no sobrevivirá si no lo llevo con la bruja. Te veo con ella y avisa a los demás.

La respiración de Tomura se hacia mas rápida, con si exhalara demasiado, en un ritmo constante y empezó a gruñir horriblemente. Él estaba furioso.

-¡Esos hijos de puta lo van a pagar! ¡Lo juro!

Luego colgó abruptamente. Condujo por unos 5 minutos hasta llegar a una residencia de ancianos en Oita. Se estaciono en medio de la entrada del complejo. Bajo y luego saco a Izuku, llevándolo de los brazos. Inesperadamente, unos de los guardias de seguridad de la recepción, los detuvo.

-¿Qué quieren?

Luego Tsume repitió unas palabras en latín.

-_Sana bonum et malum_

De pronto el guardia, les dijo.

-Veo que el niño este herido gravemente. Vamos. Ella los recibirá.

El guardia chasqueo los dedos, de pronto un equipo de enfermeras llegó y le ayudaron a cargar al peliverde. Luego lo recostaron en una camilla. El grupo paso por un pasillo lleno de gente mayor y personal, quienes realizaban sus actividades diarias, hasta llegar al ala común. Que estaba habitada de gente igual mayor. Una de las enfermeras dijo.

-Un nieto no deseado y necesitado.

Como por arte de magia los ancianos vaciaron el lugar rápidamente. Por supuesto, la camilla no espero a que todos se fueran e ingresaron en lo que seria una puerta secreta, dentro de una chimenea.

Ahí, había una sala de quirófano, con equipo de última generación con un gran espacio de por medio. A la vez había muchos especialistas en la medicina, en una fila horizontal esperando instrucciones, desde luego gente de seguridad con sus quirk y armas en posición. En el centro de todo, había una anciana, de muy baja estatura y lleva una jeringa blanca, la cual posee el tamaño de un bastón, para apoyarse y su cabello es grisáceo y está atado con una malla negra.

Ella al ver a Tsume, puso una mirada inquisitoria en contra de él. Ella y su grupo tenían una gran enemistad con sucesos del pasado, donde los dos terminaron odiándose. Por lo cual se le hacia de mal gusto atenderlos a ellos, a menos que paguen una jugosa suma de dinero extra a su tarifa normal.

-Eh oído que necesitan mis servicios, después de todo, ¡bastardos de m….

Ella se quedó petrificada al ver que tenía en sus brazos, un niño, parecía ser un niño de tan solo trece años. Casi como los niños que vienen a visitar a sus demás amigas en el asilo. Tenia su pierna totalmente destrozada y la sangre que le goteaba era tan poca, que le preocupaba que fuera anemia. Lo peor era el horrible torniquete que le hicieron al pobre niño.

-¿¡Que mierda le hiciste?!

-Nos atacaron mientras vendíamos.

Dijo muy molesto.

-Margaret, Alicia póngalo en la camilla.

Las dos enfermeras que lo tenían en la camilla lo llevaron en la camilla del quirófano.

-Shinji, takeyama, preparen el instrumental. Juan, Guillermo ustedes serian mis asistentes. Saquen placas Oseas de acuerdo con la fisiología del muchacho. Necesitamos salvar tu pierna ¡Rápido!

Dijo aplaudiendo y los demás se apuraron en sus deberes. Luego volteo a ver a Tsume.

-Ustedes y All For One. ¡Son las escorias mas grandes de toda la humanidad! ¡Lárgate a esperar en la puta sala! Enviare a la más novata a curarte tu asqueroso brazo.

-Si Chiyo.

Luego de decirle y sin pesarlo abandono el quirófano. Con una chica mas joven que él, que le curaría, su brazo. Ya sentado, se arrepintió profundamente por ser incapaz de protegerlo.

-no, no….. perdóname señor Midoriya…..


	7. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

Cuando uno se imagina la otra vida después de morir, es imposible saber exactamente lo que es o como se siente. Excepto, hasta que uno está en el borde de la muerte. Eso mismo experimento Izuku Midoriya, quien estaba acostado en un piso blanco, de hecho, todo el lugar estaba en blanco. Podría caminar por mucho tiempo y jamás acabar. Por eso, termino acostado en el frio piso y quedar observando a la nada. Preguntándose si esta muerto o donde demonios esta. Pero, su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por una voz a lado suyo.

-No estás muerto niño. Solo estas en el famoso limbo.

Volteo para ver quién era esa voz y era nada menos que Rocketman. El hombre a quien ayudo asesinar hace no mucho tiempo. No era como lo vio la ultima vez. Estaba vestido de civil, con una simple gorra negra, un par de lentes de sol. Estaba sentado en un semblante relajado, con sus manos recargadas en sus piernas, mirando de enfrente a Izuku.

\- ¿No se supone que estás muerto? -Pregunto con mucha duda-

De pronto el hombre rio ligeramente y luego de terminar, dijo.

-Puede que sí, puede que no. Eso lo decidirás tu.

\- Entonces si existe el cielo o el infierno.

Viendo su situación y el lugar en donde esta, era lo más lógico en ese momento.

-No. Realmente no. El cielo o el purgatorio, es una invención del humano para controlar nuestros impulsos destructivos. Si te das cuenta, hay muchos cielos e infiernos en distintas religiones y todas tienen sus diferentes castigos por diferentes crímenes. No todos los crímenes concuerdan. Mas bien, es la culpa de nuestras acciones lo que nos lleva al "infierno". Por instinto, el humano va por ese camino a buscarse su propia perdición.

Izuku finalmente se paró y se determinó a mantenerse sentado. Escuchando al hombre con atención y formándose su propia opinión al respecto.

-Pero, muchas situaciones en la vida es la que nos obliga a tomar ese camino. No todos elegimos ese camino…..

\- ¡No es cierto! Tú, por ejemplo. Sabias perfectamente que podías haberte negado a Tomura, pero de todas formas dijiste que sí. Todos tenemos elección.

\- ¡Me hubiera matado!

\- ¡Es mejor que llevar una vida horrible como un sucio criminal! Hubieras tenido una muerte honorable…

\- ¡Mientes!

No sabía por qué. Pero cada que escuchaba esas palabras, su cabeza empezaba a dolerle a punzadas en una horrible jaqueca.

-¡Es más! Ambos sabemos por que Tomura por que no te mato al salir del bar. Hombres como el no dejan cabos sueltos. No lo hizo por que sabia que tú no te negarías a su oferta.

\- ¡Cállate!

El dolor empeoro aun mas con la última palabra. Sin darse cuenta, el piso empezó a temblar.

\- ¡No te quiero escuchar! ¡No existes!

Puso sus manos en sus sienes y se acostó de nuevo para evitar escucharlo, pero no podía. Las grietas en el piso aparecieron en un instante. El tipo con una sonrisa malvada, se paro y vio al débil chico enfrente de sus pies.

-Vio que eras un asesino y estratega nato. Con la pelea con ese gordo lo confirmo. Al final te convertiste en la misma escoria genérica de cualquier criminal en el mundo. Una mierda que nadie va a recordar cuando mueras. Tu vida le pertenece a ellos, tu no tienes nada.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Tu no eres real! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Grito a todo pulmón. Su dolor se volvió más intenso hasta el punto de que quería desaparecer, con tan solo que parara.

\- ¡¿Qué no soy real?! Jajajaja ¿¡Que no soy real!? -Su mirada se tornó sombría- En realidad, somos unos idiotas.

Sin previo aviso su dolor desapareció. Luego volteo a ver al hombre. Su aspecto cambio, tenia el mismo traje de héroe de aquella vez. Su cara estaba llena de grietas y sangre, sus ojos estaban en putrefacción. Su brazo ya no estaba y no dejaba de gotear sangre. El olor en la habitación cambio a uno asqueroso, nauseabundo, como si algo se pudría. No tuvo más opción que tapar su boca con su propia playera.

-¿So..Somos?

Dijo entrecortado con su boca tapada. El hombre sin previo aviso empezó a caminar hacia él, mientras este retrocedía con desesperación.

\- ¿¡Ves a este hombre?

Fue al que mataste y por eso ¡soy tu infierno! Soy la culpa que te carcome cada día, aquella que te invadirá hasta que no quede mas de ti.

Su piel se empezó a caer en el suelo, con pus y sangre combinados, pero también la arena negra también comenzó a aparecer junto con la sangre, a raíz de sus extremidades se desintegraban.

\- ¡Aléjate!

Luego de que sus piernas se atrofiaran, este cayo al suelo y comenzó arrastrándose. Izuku intento retroceder aún más, hasta que se topó con una pared solida en su espalda. Finalmente, su mano putrefacta le toco su hombro y el hombre con el rostro deformado lo miro directamente a los ojos. Su voz cambio a una mas grave y ronca, como si se asfixiara.

-¿Sabes por que dije "Somos"? Lo die por que soy tu.

Su rostro se empezó a moldear como gelatina, hasta que su misma cara apareció ante de él. Pero tenia el mismo aspecto que la anterior.

-No…No! ¡No eres yo!

Dijo con lágrimas, con un nudo en la garganta, soportando su realidad.

-Así eres por dentro. ¡Lo serás por siempre! Jajajaja-Con una risa malvada-

De pronto el piso empezó a temblar de nuevo, pero más fuerte. Pero esta vez, las grietas se hicieron mas grandes, hasta que el piso se rompió por completo. Dejando una abertura tan grande, que Izuku y su contraparte cayeron juntos al vacío. Mientras caían, su otro yo lo abrazo en la espalda y lo apretó mas fuerte, con su único brazo.

-Juntos somos y juntos nos iremos.

Le dijo detrás de su oído.

-¡Noooooooooooooooo!

Grito tan fuerte que sin previo aviso. Abrió los ojos asustado y se levantó. Finalmente vio que estaba en una cama de hospital.

-¿Qué carajos fue ese sueño?

Confundido por su situación, empezó a observar el lugar donde estaba. La habitación tenía unas flores marchitas en una mesa pegada en la pared, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, indicaba que apenas estaba amaneciendo. Había una televisión antigua y al parecer funcional con las noticias del día en su programación.

-Tu madre está aquí Midoriya. Esta abajo desayunando.

Para su sorpresa, una señorita, de la tercera edad, con un uniforme de doctora. Lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la habitación.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

-La señora que salvo su vida y vine a su chequeo médico.

Sin previo aviso, recordó el ataque a su compañero Tsume y sus negocios ilegales. Le entro un temor profundo, que su madre se enterara de su otra vida. Esa verdad la destrozaría.

-Veo por tu expresión que tienes miedo de que su madre se entere que entraste a la mafia del chico Tomura. No te preocupes, le comenté que tuviste un accidente trabajando en ese bar.

La miró sorprendido. No esperaba que ella supiera que el trabajaba para Tomura. Pero supo que era lógico, pues no podían enviarlo en un hospital común, por sus actividades delictivas. Entonces ella le dijo.

-Hay que presentarnos como se debe. En estos tiempos ya nadie hace eso, solo por ridículos sobrenombres. Mi nombre es Chiyo Shuzenji.

Sin previo aviso, recordó ese nombre. Una vez Sikkim le comento que existía una viejita llamada en el bajo mundo como "El ángel de la muerte" aunque ellos en particular le dicen la "Bruja" y dirige un hospital que atiende medicamente a miembros de los grupos criminales o terroristas más peligrosos de Japón y también extranjeros. También la conocen como la "Guardadora de secretos" por que miles de veces la han atacado grandes villanos por los secretos médicos de sus pacientes, pero jamás había dicho ni una palabra. De alguna u otra forma tiene un pequeño ejército, que puede dominar medio bajo mundo de Japón si quisiera. Pero, afortunadamente se le conoce por ser demasiada pacifista e incluso también tiene una pequeña reputación en el mundo de los héroes como "Recovery girl"

Aunque lo último que le comento su compañero, es que ella odia a Tomura y a todo el grupo y no sabia como reaccionar en ese momento.

-Es un honor en conocerla.

Por amabilidad este le ofreció la mano y ella le acepto. Luego ella lentamente agarro una silla y se sentó a lado de la cama del chico.

-Hay que ir al grano señor Midoriya. Se que no va a ser fácil lo que le voy a decir. Pero, tengo que decirlo. Se que no lo siente por la anestesia, desgraciadamente tuvimos que amputarle la pierna la izquierda, por lo cual le colocamos una prótesis temporal.

Al escucharla, él se quitó la sabana que le cubría y vio una prótesis medica de titanio en su pierna izquierda. Esa noticia le impacto en muchos sentidos. Quería llorar, pero ¿Qué tendría sentido eso? Pues, sabia lo que le podía pasar en este tipo de trabajo. Sabia los riesgos. Solo se resignaría superarlo como un hombre lo haría. Tenia que ser fuerte para ese trabajo.

-La gangrena era tan avanzada que daño su cresta iliaca entre otros nervios indispensables para la movilidad de esta. Aunque utilizara mi quirk, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo….

-Lo importante es que ahora estoy vivo gracias a usted y lo quiero decir directamente "Gracias por salvar mi vida, a pesar de odiar al grupo que me uní"

Ella se quedó pensativa por un momento y luego...

\- ¿Sabes por qué odio a tu grupo?

-No. ¿Por qué?

-A parte de que jamás me pagan a tiempo. Ellos solo me envían a sus enemigos a curarlos y capturarlos para luego tortúralos y finalmente asesinarlos. Una política mía es que solo curo a miembros importantes del grupo o familiares de estos. Así que, si te cure a pesar de mi odio, no fue por ellos. Si no, fue por ti en sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Jamás logre superar que niños a tu edad entren a este tipo de mundo. Quería salvarte porque pensé que tenías una vida por vivir. Ahora me doy cuenta que siempre estarás en peligro constante a pesar de mis esfuerzos. ¿Fue por dinero, por respeto, por algo? ¡Dime! Necesito entender por que lo hacen.

Dijo con una lagrima recorriendo su rostro. Eso le hizo sentir mal y se sentía culpable por hacerla llorar.

-Yo… yo lo hice porque me sentía solo. Mi padre murió cuando era pequeño y mi madre siempre trabaja y jamás la veo. Como se habrá dado cuenta que yo no poseo un quirk. Soy un "Deest" y me molestaban por eso. Quería una familia y ellos demostraron confiar en mí y… me hicieron sentir bien, como si perteneciera ahí.

Luego de eso, ella se limpió los ojos con su mano.

-Usualmente te diría que ellos solo fingen que te tienen algo de aprecio, pues si cuando no les sirvas, te mataran cuando tengan oportunidad. Pero, para mi sorpresa con solo el hecho de que te enviaran aquí desesperadamente, significa que te tienen mucho aprecio. Tomura tiene mucho orgullo y para tragárselo se necesita mucho.

-No..no lo sabía…

Sabia a que lugar pertenecía. Aunque fuera el peor lugar para vivir una vida.

-No puedo decirte que esta es vida es mala y veo que te decidiste finalmente. Así que… puedo decirte esto. Es una regla que todo el mundo debe aprender dolorosamente, pero "Conoce tanto a tus amigos como tus enemigos" créeme con eso, vas a conocer a tus verdaderos aliados.

-Lo hare señorita.

-Cambiando de tema…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hice un trato con Tomura. El se ofreció a pagar más de la mitad de tus gastos médicos, pero lo demás lo tienes que pagar tu ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Si

Eso era lo justo.

-Lo pagaras trabajando para mí.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

-¿¡Que?!

-Lo que oíste. Créeme, no será un trabajo muy pesado. Solo seria atender a los residentes del asilo, darles de comer o convivir con ellos. Además de lavar los pisos de algunas habitaciones después de dos semanas de trabajo, en lo que te acostumbras. El acepto que dividieras tu horario de trabajo.

-Ok…. Comenzare dentro de una semana.

-Serian una semana y media de recuperación, ya les dije a los incompetentes de aquí. Te darán de alta en dos días. Después de tu recuperación te veré en el asilo.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevó con esa noticia, pero jamás había tenido experiencia atendiendo ancianos. Afortunadamente le vio el lado positivo, seria un respiro de la violencia que representa su trabajo.

-Estaré encantada de tenerlo de empleado señor Midoriya…. Me agrada, a comparación de los estúpidos de sus compañeros.

Ella se levantó de su silla.

-Ya me voy. Pero antes….

Sin previo aviso, ella saco del bolsillo un par de chocolates y paletas y se los ofreció.

-Tenga. Para que se recupere rápido. Además, son un regalo de un líder terrorista en Alemania, ahí fabrican deliciosos dulces. Disfrútalos.

El los recibió con mucho gusto y le dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Cuando por fin se iba por la puerta, ella le comento antes de irse.

-Me recuerdas mucho a mi nieto. Eres diferente al resto de nuestra estirpe, jamás cambies.

Finalmente se fue. Esas palabras lo dejaron severamente confundido. "¿A que se refería con eso?" Dijo en sus pensamientos. Simplemente no lo entendida. Pero decidió pensar eso después. Finalmente, el iba a probar un bocado de un chocolate, hasta que oyó el timbre de su teléfono, quien estaba en su tocador.

-Veo que ella fue amable en no tirarlo.

Lo agarro y luego vio que era el teléfono de Tsume. Contesto sin pensarlo.

-Hola.

\- ¡Midoriya! ¿Estas bien?

Se le oía claramente que estaba entre lágrimas.

-Si. Ya estoy descansando en el hospital. Me dijeron que sería una semana y media de recuperación.

-Lamento lo de tu pierna. Desearía haberte protegido antes…..Tu pierna…..

-No te preocupes. Son gajes del oficio ¿No? Se que no será fácil acostumbrarme. Pero lo hare, por el grupo.

-Esta bien ("Sniff") Me alegra que estés vivo. Tomura y Sikkim no han dejado de beber desde tu cirugía ¡Durante dos semanas! Estabas en coma inducido.

Las sorpresas no le dejaron de llegar durante este día. Vio que ella se le olvido comentarle cuanto estuvo en cirugía y lo del coma.

-Afortunadamente para ti. ¡Podremos vengar a tu pierna! Ya sabemos quien ordeno el ataque. Fue un colombiano llamado Maximiliano José Emmanuel. Es jefe de una célula criminal del "Cartel de la Amazonia" famoso en Colombia y Perú y apenas está operando en Japón. Quiere disputar la plaza en Oita y asesino a la mayoría de nuestros rivales en el área. Solo faltábamos nosotros.

-Wow. Creo que oí hablar de el en las noticias internacionales. Es buscado por la DEA y la LIAV.

-Tal vez tenga muchos hombres, pero tenemos tu intelecto. Gracias a ti y tus estrategias de venta, además del teléfono del héroe, no tuvimos problemas con las patrullas de héroes y la policía. Sin ti fue difícil que los héroes no nos encontraran. Contigo podemos acabarlo…

Se sintió muy alagado por lo que dijo su compañero y estuvo decidido dar todo de sí.

\- ¿Cuándo te dan de alta Izuku?

\- En dos días.

-Con eso será tiempo suficiente. Te veremos en el bar para destruir a los colombianos. Entonces cuídate y toma tus medicinas. (Se oyo un ruido que se cayó algo) Es el ebrio de Tomura y también…, ¡Sikkim deja de beber y llorar! ¡Izuku está bien y está vivo!… Como sea. Ellos te mandan saludos. Cuídate bye.

-¡Bye!

Luego finalmente colgó a su compañero.

-Tengo una familia.

Dijo un poco risueño. A los pocos minutos de colgar, su madre apareció justamente en la entrada de la habitación. Al verlos sus ojos se volvieron llorosos y luego ella lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lamento no estar ahí. ¡Lo lamento!

A parte de los chicos del bar, ella es el único familiar que le queda. Aunque jamás este con él, el siempre la amara como su madre.

-Lamento accidentarme y preocuparte mama.

También se echó a llorar.

-Prometo estar ahí para ti Izuku…

-Se que todo va a mejorar mama….

Aunque deba mentirle por su doble vida. Un sacrificio que debe hacer por tener todo lo que tiene.

**Aclaraciones de la historia:**

**Aquí pretendo un poco expandir el mundo de Boku no Hero Academia, desde mi punto de vista. Eso simplemente se me ocurrió de la nada y decidí escribirlo. A ver como queda. **

**LIAV. Es una institución internacional fundada en la ONU, durante la Tercera Generación después del gran "Cambio" en el 8 de Marzo de 1969. Su propósito es combatir a las organizaciones terroristas y mafias del "Nuevo" mundo. Ya que las antiguas y extintas instituciones como la "CIA" o la "KGB" no lograban frenar las crecientes organizaciones criminales con superpoderes, que azotaban a la mayoría de los países. En sus inicios fue creada por los gobiernos de Estados Unidos, Rusia, Japón y Alemania. Actualmente cuenta con la mayoría de participación con países de Latinoamérica como Uruguay, Chile y Argentina o Mexico. Eurasia y África también. **

**Sus siglas en español "Liga Internacional Anti-Villanos" Los gobiernos tomaron de inspiración de los comics de la antigua compañía de comics de DC. **

**Dato curioso: **

**1) La DEA fue la única institución del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, que conservo su nombre, pero en los ochenta, tuvieron un cambio radical en manejar los asuntos de las drogas. **

**2) Los Estados Unidos tuvo una recesión en los 60s gracias las consecuencias del "Gran Cambio" por el aumento del gasto publico en frenar la violencia de aquellos tiempos y la inflación, como consecuencia los detuvo por unas décadas en el imperialismo bélico. Eso los hizo ser la cuarta potencia más grande del mundo. Pero ya no tenían el poderío bélico de antes.**

**3) Japón pudo manejar su situación económica y frenar la violencia de los villanos con superpoderes y se convirtió la tercera potencia más grande del mundo. El segundo fue China y el primero es Rusia. **

**4) La expectativa de vida del mundo aumento gracias a los poderes, ya que sirvieron para desarrollar las ciencias y la tecnología, también el arte. Muchos expertos consideran el gran cambio con el inicio del "Segundo Renacimiento" **

**5) Aumento la discriminación hacia diversos sectores sociales, por cierto, tipo de poderes considerándolos "Inútiles" o "peligrosos" o que no los tenían. **

**Bueno eso es todo. Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

En la ciudad de Oita, existe una gran cantidad de negocios dedicados al lavado de dinero y la producción de drogas sintéticas. Tales como la lavandería "El sol de Tokio", donde existe un gran laboratorio oculto en el sótano. Los locales sabían perfectamente que ese lugar le pertenece al peligroso y sanguinario Tomura Shigaraki y su organización. Por lo cual, intentar atacarlo o robarle seria su perdición. Pero unas personas creyeron lo contrario.

-Aquí está el laboratorio jefe.

Una persona de complexión animal parecida a un cocodrilo, veía a través de sus binoculares la entrada a la lavandería, en la cima de un complejo de apartamentos cerca de la ubicación.

-Los japoneses son unos débiles en el negocio. ¡Caen muy fácil y es muy aburrido! Ya no son lo que eran.

A su lado, estaba un hombre alto y moreno, de larga cabellera, vestido con una camisa negra, pantalones de cuero y unas botas negras, acompañado de una cadena de dientes de oro en su cuello.

-Ese hijueputa de Tomura no sabe lo que le espera. Gracias a las llamadas anónimas de nuestros hombres, los héroes les pisan los talones y su defensa se volvió débil. ¡Mira su laboratorio principal! Está totalmente desprotegido. Es hora de actuar ¿No cree?

Comento el hombre cocodrilo, con una sonrisa malvada se dibujada en su rostro. Mientras que el hombre a su lado, le siguió el juego y agarro la radio que tenía amarrado en su cinturón y abrió el canal que comunica sus hombres.

-¿Chicos?

-"Aquí el equipo Medellín, cambio"

-¡Hay que demostrarles que nuestra hermosa Colombia manda!

Dijo el hombre con todo el ánimo del mundo. Mientras tanto, el hombre quien le contesto a través de la radio, era el conductor de una de las tres autos blindados que se dirigían al local. Al oír las palabras del hombre, los pasajeros del camión gritaron con júbilo.

-¡Matar! Matar!

Los locales al ver que venían camiones con el logotipo del "Cartel de la Amazonia" que era una A, atravesada por una flecha, empezaron a cerrar los negocios y cubrir sus ventanas del inminente peligro. El administrador de la caja del negocio fue avisado por teléfono, que el convoy se dirigía hacia su ubicación. Desde luego, aviso a los demás miembros que se encontraban.

Eran pocos, los demás estaban cuidando los negocios de venta de los héroes y del propio cartel. A lo mucho eran 15 contra un gran número de enemigos.

-Los que tengan quirks útiles vayan al frente. Los inútiles, agarren un arma y protejan a los cocineros.

Otro miembro dijo.

-¡Llamen al jefe por refuerzos!

Unos 8 se pusieron en la entrada, activando sus quirks en modo de defensa. Mientras que los demás con sus armas en posición, empezaron a custodiar a la puerta del sótano.

-¡Vamos! ¡Esos colombianos no nos detendrán!

Cuando al fin llegaron. La batalla empezo.

...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

...

-No tenías que hacer esto hijo. Yo... yo soy la que tenía que invitarte.

-Mama, tu sola me criaste. Esto es lo menos que podría hacer. Adelante. Disfruta tu hamburguesa.

"Spicy Cowboy Burger" es una cadena de comida rápida de los Estados Unidos y apenas fue introducida en Japón hace un par de años. Se le conoce por tener precios altos en sus comidas y un gran sabor según mucha gente. Por lo cual a Izuku le pareció buena idea invitar a su madre una semana después de salir del hospital. La había preocupado mucho últimamente y quería que se relajara por lo menos una vez.

La razón es que siempre la encontraba durmiendo en el escritorio de la sala, con grandes ojeras reflejados en su rostro y su almohada eran las cuentas de los servicios básicos de su departamento. Sabía perfectamente que jamás se había relajado desde su padre murió y teme que su salud empeore. Ella creía que no lo sabe, pero siempre a escondidas se tomaba pastillas de dudosa procedencia durante varias ocasiones en el día y por desgracia lo supo por que encontró muchas cajas vacías cuando sacaba la basura. Lo peor vino cuando el fue internado en el hospital.

...

-Doctor. ¿Cuánto dinero va costar los medicamentos y la cirugía de mi hijo? Yo...

Le oyó decir eso mientras fingía dormir en su cama. Ella estaba en la entrada del cuarto, hablando con el médico que le asigno Chiyo. Ella no estaba enterada con el trato que tiene en cuanto los gastos, por lo cual creyó que tenía que pagar. Su reacción durante el día era preocupante, su mano no dejaba de temblar, el tic en su ojo era más que notorio y en variadas ocasiones su respiración se entrecortaba.

-No se preocupe señorita. La oficina de ,

-No tengo seguro médico. Las deudas en el banco me ahogan cada vez y no pude pagarlo.

-Este es uno que da el gobierno por apoyo económico a los trabajadores de bajos recursos.

Sabía perfectamente que era una mentira y excusa patética. Pero, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que se la creyera y liberarla de ese peso que el ocasiono.

-Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!

Su voz se animó gracias a lo que dijo el doctor. Se sintió aliviado que se creyera eso, pero la culpa de mentirle volvía a invadirle. Su madre era buena persona y saber que su hijo era un villano, seria simplemente devastador.

...

-Esta rica...

Decía ella con la boca llena, con una cara de satisfacción que él confortaba y luego se dedico a comer su hamburguesa también. Al terminar, retomaron su conversación.

-Hijo, me duele que tengas que trabajar en ese bar a esta edad. Yo hubiera querido darte todo lo que necesitabas y pudieras disfrutar tu juventud. Salir con tus amigos...

-Madre, ya tengo la edad para trabajar legalmente. Si tengo la posibilidad de hacerlo, lo hare. Tu no tienes que cargar con esto sola...

\- ¡Tú tampoco deberías!

Sin previo aviso su celular comenzó a vibrar.

-Esperame...

El vio que era el número de Tomura y le dijo a su madre.

-Es un compañero de clases. Tengo que contestar.

-No hay problema hijo...

Se levantó de su asiento con su bastón en la mano, mientras contestó la llamada con su otra mano.

-Bueno. ¿Que pasa?

Dijo mientras se dirigía al sanitario lentamente.

-Nos atacaron! Fue peor! Mil veces peor! Va hacer reunión en la noche, con los demás capitanes. Tienes que estar ahí! La moral está muy baja!

-Ya voy. Dile a Kurogiri que abra un portal en mi habitación.

-Lo haré. Cielos! Los cadáveres! Quedaron hechos mierda. Se robaron millones de nuestra mercancía! Van a pagarlo!

-Calmate! Nuestro plan será infalible. Tienes que ser positivo.

-Lo intentaré hermanito. Adiós!

Colgó abruptamente.

-Realmente está furioso...

Dijo un poco preocupado por el comportamiento de su compañero. Un paso en falso y todo acabará con los colombianos dominando el mercado de drogas en la ciudad.

Izuku se quedó recargado en la pared, a lado de la puerta del baño y eso le estorbo a cierta persona.

-Muevete! Idiota!

Volteo a ver de quién era la voz y era la persona quién más odiaba en el mundo. Bakugo. Desde luego el recién mencionado lo reconoció al instante. El chico lo miro de cuerpo entero y ver la condición de Izuku y su ego aumentará más.

-Eres tan débil que te lastimaste por una estupidez ¿Verdad? Tal vez jugando al héroe.

El no respondio, pero no pudo evitar tronar su puño al apretarlo con fuerza. Además que su ira se intensificó.

-Si no vas a responder nada. Muévete Lisiado!

En todo el tiempo que se unió al grupo, siempre faltaba a clases o jamás venía por los asuntos del mismo. Eso hizo que su contacto con él se refiera al mínimo, pero eso no le reducía el odio que le tenía, más por sus viernes de golpiza.

-Si...

Dijo de mala gana y se quitó para que pudiera entrar.

-No al héroe, si no al villano. Bastardo.

Se dijo así mismo y luego se regresó a la mesa con su madre. Él sabía que tiene aliados capaces de asesinar a Bakugo, por primera vez en su vida se sintió con el poder hacer algo y sacarle provecho.

-Con que así se siente poder hacer daño a los demás y se sienta bien. Que extraño.

Aunque quisiera poder vengarse, el tenía mejores cosas en la que pensar. Cómo el reciente ataque o su madre.

-Hubiera sido una agradable experiencia verlo sufrir, pero ni modo.

Por primera vez sintió las ventajas de ser un villano.


	9. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

-Bien. Como ya estamos todos reunidos, es hora de presentar nuestro contrataque.

De esta manera inicio la reunión con los demás capitanes y líderes del grupo, en el "Enigma Disco Bar". Uno de los pocos lugares "Seguros" de los ataques de los Colombianos. Aunque eso, estaba aún en duda. Se instalaron el segundo piso del complejo, en una sala de "Conferencias" algo improvisada, con mesas juntas que eran utilizadas por los clientes y un mantel viejo cubriendo el conjunto, por estética y el único medio audiovisual que estaba disponible era una laptop, puesta en el medio para que todos los presentes puedan ver algo de ello.

Izuku tenía ciertas dudas sobre ellos, principalmente como se organizaba todo este grupo. Por supuesto, la explicación vaga de Shigaraki dejo mucho que desear. Lo que entendió fue que el grupo tenía controlado por lo menos cinco ciudades en todo el país, colocándose más una célula que una mafia de alto nivel y los hombres que controlan la influencia sobre los territorios, son llamados "Capitanes". La mayoría de ellos a simple vista, tienen quirks estándar y pocos poderosos, que obviamente en un combate no serían grandes oponentes contra los colombianos y sus poderosos hombres.

Uno de ellos hablo primero, parándose de su asiento.

-¡Los dragones rojos chinos fueron masacrados y los de Konoha también! ¡Nuestros competidores! ¡Las tres últimas familias Yakusas tienen un alto temor por esos malditos latinos! Hasta han negociado por ellos por quedarse las plazas de venta en Tokio.

-¡Idiota! No todos aceptaron negociar ¡No olvides a los ocho preceptos de la muerte! Ellos rechazaron las negociaciones y mantienen una guerra abierta con ellos.

Interrumpió el hombre a su lado.

-Pero están perdiendo terreno. ¡¿No vieron las putas noticias?! Varios de sus hombres fueron degollados al igual que los nuestros. ¡Son tan sanguinarios como los mexicanos! E incluso peor.

Otro sujeto sentado hasta al fondo, alzo la mano callando a todos los hombres que recién discutían. Era Suzuka Hatakeyama, el de más jerarquía entre los capitanes y podría decirse que era el jefe de distribución de droga del grupo, casi la mano derecha de Tomura. Era de gran altura, anciano, con unos lentes grandes y gruesos y con un bigote prominente. Una verdadera escoria, según las palabras de Sikkim.

-Shigaraki. ¿Qué pretendes con esta reunión? ¿Pelear? Ya oíste al bastardo de Miyuki, los grandes grupos tienen miedo del cartel de Amazonia.

Tomura, estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa. Sentado con los pies sobre la mesa y comiendo su manzana. Provocando un silencio incomodo que molesto a más de uno de los capitanes. Hasta que finalmente termino de comerla, el hablo.

-Me robaron millones de Rublos y masacraron a buenos hombres, casi asesinan a mi hermanito y nos declararon la guerra directamente. ¡Vamos a pelear!

Al oír esas palabras, los capitanes dieron un grito ahogado ante tales palabras. A lo que Suzuka contesto.

-¡Tienes mierda en el cerebro Shigaraki! One For All en el pasado nos colocó como los reyes de la droga en Japón. Era un gran hombre y lo conoci en sus días de gloria. El nombre de nuestro grupo causaba miedo entre los héroes y la gente. Pero gracias a All migth, nuestra gloria se acabó. ¿Acaso quieres acabar con el legado de tu padre?

Tomura contesto algo molesto.

-¡Yo solo me desfiguraría esta mierda de cara si se ocurriera algo así!

-¿! Entonces que mierda pretendes!?

Dijo el hombre azotando su puño contra la mesa. Mientras tanto Izuku, Tsume, Sikkim estaban sentados recargados en la pared, cerca de la mesa y en sillas de metal. Observando la discusión que tienen estos dos. Entonces este Izuku, le comento a Tsume en voz baja lo que pensaba.

-Cuando por primera vez que los vi con Tomura, creí que eran los subjefes o algo así.

-Somos los más cercanos a él, pero no somos subjefes. Digamos que este idiota, Kurogiri y yo somos sus guardaespaldas de él. Vendemos droga para ganar más dinero, ósea algo extra.

-¿Por qué lo protegen? SI bien es muy poderoso.

-Lo protegemos de All migth. Es lo último que nos dijo el gran jefe.

-¿El gran jefe? ¿Hablan de All For One?

De pronto el semblante de Tsume cambio un poco. Parecía como si recordara buenos momentos en un tono de nostalgia.

-Era el villano más legendario que el mundo ha conocido. Peleo por nosotros, los marginados por la sociedad, los que el mundo rechazo. Por ejemplo a mí, yo vivía en un circo, tratado como un animal y casi matado de hambre por un bastardo cirquero. Hubiera continuado así a no ser por él, el devasto el circo completo y torturo al maldito hasta la muerte por mí y me libero. Desde entonces me uní a él.

-¿Eras solo un niño?

-Tenía 11 años al igual que este idiota.

Dijo señalando a Sikkim, quien ponía atención a la pelea de los jefes.

-Un héroe en su infancia lo secuestro de sus padres, le cortó el pene y lo vendió al mercado negro sexual. El jefe tenia cuentas pendientes con el proxeneta y vio al pobre niño con un marica del doble de su edad ofreciendo sus servicios. Obviamente él tuvo corazón y hubo un baño de sangre en ese asqueroso lugar. Luego de eso, me lo presento y le ayude a sobrevivir en este mundo.

-Que horrible….

Se dio cuenta de una horrible y obvia verdad. Toda escoria del mundo tiene su razón de ser y simplemente sus razones para incluirse en ese mundo parecían cosas de niños a comparación de esos dos. ¿El héroe maldito que le hizo eso a Sikkim? Al parecer esa imagen que tenia de los héroes "¿Estaba incorrecta?" Eso se preguntaba. Se sentía tonto al haber idolatrar totalmente a ellos.

-Por último, el caso de Shigaraki. Con lo poco que nos enteramos, supimos que él lo encontró tirado en la calle, desnutrido y con cicatrices. Con su compasión a los suyos, lo llevo a nosotros. ¡Ojo! A comparación de nosotros, el jefe le tomo un cariño que jamás se había visto. Lo trato como si fuera el hijo que nunca tuvo. Podría decirse era su único heredero.

Izuku de repente miro a Tomura y sintió agradecido por recogerlo en aquel túnel. Parece ser que vio algo en él, como su padre a él. Apenas se conocen, pero ya lo considera su hermanito mayor y por lo que dijo al capitán, también el sentimiento es mutuo.

-¿Qué le paso al jefe?

-Fue asesinado por el símbolo de la paz, All migth.

El mismo que se encontró en aquel túnel y le salvo la vida. El jamás había visto a All migth de otra manera que no sea un héroe, pero aprendió que hay distintos tipos de vista; Otros lo ven como un dios, otros lo ven como como una escoria. Puede que ya no lo veía como su gran ídolo, todavía no tenía razones para odiarlo. Aunque comprende el por qué su odio.

-Como ya dije. Él nos hizo jurar que lo protegeríamos, porqué hay altas probabilidades que All migth termine lo que empezó. Tomura es un excelente líder y según sus palabras. Puede convertirse en el rey o el símbolo de la desesperanza.

-Yo….

-¿¡QUE MIERDA DIJISTE BASTARDO?!

Su plática se vio interrumpida por el grito de Tomura, que estremeció a los demás capitanes y al grupo de Izuku.

-Lo que oíste. Mi propuesta es trasladarnos bien al norte. Ahí están grupos menores y podremos sobrevivir, mientras se enriquecen de las cincos ciudades que tenemos.

-¡Mierda! Te dije que tengo un plan y no me quieres escuchar hijo de puta!

-No te escucho por que se será tan malo, como la vez que le declaramos la guerra a la LIAV, porque nos atacaron en operativos en Osaka y gracias a eso, perdimos la mitad de nuestro territorio. Ni siquiera se por qué eres jefe aun.

-¡Solo escucha de una puta vez! Anciano senil.

-¡¿Cuál es!? Maldita sea. ¡Dime tu "Maravilloso plan"

Tomura para tranquilizarse, respiro hondo y luego contesto, rascándose el cuello.

-Aliarnos con los 8 preceptos de la muerte y formar un frente común.

De pronto una sombra con un cuchillo, lo inmovilizo y lo puso sobre su cuello. Pero este se inmuto, como si nunca hubiera conocido el miedo.

-Que hermoso quirk ¿No crees? Fue un buen regalo de mi padre a comparación de la mierda que tenías.

El tipo en una actitud de autoridad dijo.

-A ver pedazo de mierda china….

-Ya no estamos en la segunda guerra mundial puto…..

Comento Tomura en un tono burlón.

-¡Cállate! ¿¡Cómo carajos piensas que nuestra principal competencia se unirá con nosotros?!

-¿Qué tal si mi hermanito te lo explica?

Dijo señalando al peliverde y este se puso nervioso.

-Me preguntaba por qué un mocoso de mierda está en una reunión tan importante.

Comento el anciano.

-No lo subestimes. Fue gracias a él que las ventas de drogas subieron. Su mente estratégica te supera.

-¡Un momento! ¿Fue quien propuso las nuevas estrategias de venta?

Dijo sorprendido.

-El mismo. Además fue quien diseño un plan infalible. Podría decirse que él es la mente del grupo.

Al oír eso, el anciano se acercó a Izuku y le ofreció la mano.

-Supongo que ya sabes quién soy mocoso. Así que iré al grano. Muestra tu talento en la estrategia a los demás. Sé que será más que satisfactorio.

Dijo servicialmente. Tal vez no podía acompañarlos en la batalla, pero su "talento" le conforta, ya que puede ayudar al grupo y finalmente esta frente a los altos mandos, exponiendo sus ideas estratégicas, es le emociono en más de un sentido.

-Ok…. No le fallare señor.

-Espero que no….

Esa sonrisa confiada impregnada en el rostro del anciano, le daba mala espina, pero tenía que seguir.

-Así que ponte al frente y explícate niño.

Le comento otro capitán.

-Si...sí señor.

Sin previo aviso, el saca un memoria USB y la conecto a la computadora. Luego abrió u archivo de Power Point, después agarro la laptop y mientras la sostenía entre sus manos, con tal de que todos lo vean.

-Miren, primero tenemos que como la diapositiva 1 lo indica. Ósea robar.…..

Continuara….

Sin nada que comentar. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.


	10. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

Tormentos "Izuku Midoriya Parte 1"

A partir de ahora, habrá capítulos donde se explorara la psique de algunos protagonistas y lo he decidido llamar "Tormentos" y cada uno se va explorar a su modo. Dependiendo de a quién me refiero. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Advertencia: Va ver escenas fuertes que incluyen violencia y por lo cual no se pretender ser una apología del delito (Un término jurídico)

¿Qué es?: En pocas palabras decir o mostrar que esto está bien.

…..

-Otra vez tú.

Ahí estaba en el mismo lugar, en frente de sí mismo, casi como si reflejara en un espejo. Esta vez no tenía otra forma que no fuera la suya. Lo miraba fijamente, esperando lo que iba a decir o su próximo movimiento en contra de él. No podía perder contra el de nuevo.

-Siempre es lo mismo ¿No? Cada que vienes aquí, termino por atormentarte con tus pecados. Al parecer siempre va ser así.

La impotencia dentro de Izuku crecía dentro de él, como si una enfermedad se tratase. Se le formo un nudo en su garganta y no pudo bien articular sus palabras. No sabía que contestarle. Él era el reflejo de lo que sentía, de la miseria que ocurría dentro de su cabeza. "La culpa" Esa tortura silenciosa que le afligía durante el tiempo que entro a esta nueva forma de vida. No podía derrotarse a sí mismo, era prácticamente imposible. Pero, conociéndose, tenía que intentarlo, aunque ya supiera el resultado.

-Culpable y culpador. Así es nuestra relación. Velo así. Consiste en el modo en que el culpador tiene de informarle al culpado que ha cometido su propio pecado y no necesariamente de forma amable.

Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro, mostrando sus dientes filosos de monstruo. Eso significaba que su tortura iba a comenzar. Siempre iniciaba así.

-Aunque lo intentes mil veces, no podrás vencerme. Ríndete y sufre conmigo.

Luego, dio ligeros pasos hacia él, mientras el mismo retrocedía. A la medida que avanzaba, su cambio se hacía más evidente, convirtiéndose en el héroe Rocketman en su forma cadavérica, su primer pecado.

-¿¡Acaso te olvidaste de mí?!

-Uno. El dolor de cabeza.

Como dijo anteriormente, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle de manera punzante. Eso no lo dejaba concentrarse mucho, pero aun así intento resistir y ver lo que haría después

-Dossss, arrrgggg. Su voz...

-Mintiéndole a tu madre que estas como un maldito vendedor de droga...

Nuevamente este cambio de forma en su propia madre. Esta estaba llorando mirándolo fijamente, más que triste, parecía furiosa contra él.

-Eres una maldita carga hijo. Tu padre debió vivir, no tú. Eres una mierda de traficante. Mi vida esta arruinada gracias a ti.

Este no pudo más y cayó al suelo. La forma normal de ella, nuevamente cambio a una más grotesca. Sus brazos y extremidades se cayeron al suelo y se oían como sus huesos tronaban constantemente.

-¡Tú no eres mi madre!

De repente su columna se alargó como si fuera un gran árbol torcido, sus ojos se tornaron sin vida, como si su felicidad se hubiera extinto dentro de sí.

-Como no mocoso! Maldita escoria...

-¡Tú no eres mi madre! Ella me ama…

Lo repetía una y otra vez, hasta que su propia garganta se comenzó a secar y dejarlo mudo. Sin previo aviso, su otro yo desapareció. El espacio blanco y sin dimensión cambio a la sala de una casa. Estaba amueblada, pero deteriorada en sus paredes, con la pintura descarapelándose y signos presentes de humedad y moho. También estaba una televisión vieja, transmitiendo un programa de concursos con una señal baja, que era prácticamente imposible distinguir las voces.

\- Esto se pone cada vez peor.

En lo que lleva tiempo de sus pesadillas, jamás se había transportado a otros lugares que no sea ese lugar sin nada en su interior.

-Mierda!

Aun no lograba comprender por qué aun continúa estas pesadillas e intentaba explicárselo así mismo a lo largo de su estadía con el grupo, pero al final resultó ser un patético fallido de comprenderse así mismo. No podía más. Mato un hombre, le miente a su propia madre, trafica drogas en su escuela y las calles, está participando en una guerra contra una organización poderosa en el narcotráfico. Tenía que aceptarlo, él ya era un criminal y no podía cambiar lo que hizo. Pero, su desquiciada mente no le dejaba de molestarlo con sus errores y no parecía tener fin.

-Necesito despertar.

Se levantó del suelo desgastado de madera y empezó a explorar el lugar. Al salir de la sala, se dio cuenta que la casa era muy pequeña, con apenas una escalera que guiaba a los cuartos del segundo piso. En frente de la escalera, se hallaba la puerta principal, pero lo interesante era un hoyo enorme en el piso, solamente había tierra y lodo en el fondo.

-Un momento no será... ¡No puede ser!

Esta era su antigua casa, el primer hogar que vio en su corta vida. Recordaba que su madre le conto alguna vez que, a los dos años de nacer, que al caminar cerca de la puerta de la entrada, el piso colapso y este cayo hacia el hoyo de tierra, luego le comento que le ocasionó una cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo. E incluso noto otras características que había olvidado, como las goteras su propio padre le costaba reparar entre otras cosas.

-¿Por qué aquí? No he estado aquí desde los 3 y medio años.

-Hola hijo…..

Volteo a ver de quien era esa voz y resulto ser su padre. Era el mismo hombre pelinegro, con el cabello alborotado al igual que él y tenía sus característicos lentes que el recordaba.

-Papa yo….

El hombre lo ignoro y comenzó a retomar su camino, se dirigió a las escaleras arriba, hacia un cuarto en específico, al fondo del pasillo.

-Querida…. ¿Dónde estás? Necesito mostrarte a un amigo ….

Más que un sueño, esto parecía un recuerdo que el ya olvido. Algo sumamente extraño y eso alimento más su curiosidad. Más por el olor penetrante ya conocido por su trabajo ¿Acaso se podría oler en tu propia pesadilla? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que era marihuana de muy mala calidad combinada con el alcohol.

-Sabes que si entras, tu serás el gato ¿Entiendes?

Era su otro yo, hablándole en su mente.

-Tu eres yo, ¡Deberías saberlo!

-Ambos sabemos lo que significa. Pero no queremos aceptarlo. Nuestro padre es…..

-¡Cállate! El jamás fue….

-¡Lo oliste! Lo reconociste, ¡Reconociste el olor!

-¡Noooo!

Apretó fuertemente su mano. Se decía asimismo que solo era parte de su imaginación, una puta pesadilla, nada de esto real, pero desafortunadamente a la vez esto se sentía real.

-¡Ve arriba y velo por ti mismo!

El mismo tenía razón, tenía que hacerlo. Su padre no era adicto, no debería serlo. Además ¿Amigo? ¿Que quiera hablar con su madre?

-Bien. Aquí voy.

Con cada paso en la escalera, empezó a sentirse extraño. Como si su propia estatura bajara a un ritmo acelerado, varias cosas de su memoria también se bloqueaban, casi como si de nuevo se convertirá en niño otra vez. Al llegar al último escalón, se dio cuenta que efectivamente era de nuevo un niño, el mismo Izuku d años. Tenía pensamientos y recuerdos que ya no lograba obtener en su psique y su propia inocencia se había recuperado otra vez. A pesar de esto, todavía recordaba la misión que tenía y era ver la habitación en la que entro su padre.

Cuando finalmente llego al fondo del pasillo, vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta y con un poco de sigilo vio lo que pasaba con sus padres. Su madre cuando era más joven, tenía una belleza excepcional, eso siempre oía de sus maestras del Kínder. Pero en ese momento tenía varias marcas azules dentro de su rostro, así como sangre escurriendo en las comisuras de sus labios.

-Esto no hubiera ocurrido, si no te hubieras abierto las piernas cuando salíamos Inko. Esa escoria me cuesta dinero que no tenemos….

Trataba de entender lo que decía su padre ¿Qué es escoria? ¿A quién se refería?

Inko intento recomponer su postura tratando de levantarse del suelo, pero una bota se lo impidió. Esta hizo presión en su cuello, golpeándola nuevamente en el suelo.

-No vales nada Inko. Vales menos que la suelas de mis zapatos, maldita puta. Si me dices que no, te matare, te violare y te dejare en la carretera de Nagasaki ¿Entiendes?

¿Por qué agredía a su mama? ¿Ella que le hizo?

-Hihashi, por favor….. no….

-Dije.. ¿Si entiendes puta?

Hizo mayor presión en su cuello. Izuku vio que su madre exclama un grito ahogado mientras hacía eso.

-Veo por tu expresión que sí.

Finalmente el quito la suela de su cuello dejándole una marca de irritación en el mismo y una cortada por alguna basura filosa de su zapato.

-Cuando no me has hecho lo segundo maldito…

Comento en voz baja, de tal forma que él no lo escuchara. Luego de eso, el cruzo los brazos y le dijo.

-Estamos en la quiebra Inko. Esa puta editorial quebró por esa mierda de la crisis económica, nadie me contrata. Solo tú me podías sacar de ese basurero.

-Esa es la casa de mi familia. ¡Mi padre te la heredo a ti!

Por contestarle este le pateo de nuevo su estómago y eso le saco el aire.

-No me contestes mujer, solo habla cuando te lo autorice.

Izuku vio que las lágrimas de su madre recorrían su rostro hasta llegar a tocar el suelo. Eso le mortifico. Todos los días veía tratar bien su madre, ¿Por qué ahora?

-Cómo íbamos antes de que lo desobediente que te pusiste. Tengo un amigo del bar, que su padre es dueño de una cadenas pequeñas de comida rápida. Me ofreció una gran cantidad de dinero por tus servicios, para él y sus camaradas. Con eso podremos pagar el enganche en una bonita casa en Oita y con vender esta casa, pagaríamos totalmente la casa. Debes sacrificarte por la familia… Ahora es tu turno de hablar mujer.

Todo el tiempo ella mantenía una posición con la cabeza hacia abajo, como si mirarlo también requería un permiso de parte de él. Luego ella levanto su maltratada cabeza, mirándolo a él.

-Te lo ruego Hi….

-Dime mi señor. Ya te lo he dicho. Solo cuando el mocoso no está enfrente de nosotros.

-Mi señor. Le ruego un cosa para que mis servicios con los próximos clientes sea un mejor y posiblemente las ganancias suban.

Luego de pensarlo detenidamente, él dijo.

-Me interesa. A ver dime.

-Que te deshagas de Izuku cuando cumpla 6 años. Déjalo en un orfanato, mátalo, o déjalo en la calle. ¡No me importa! Desde que nació no he logrado soportar su cara, cuando lo abrazo no siento nada, solo puedo fingirle tenerle afecto porque no quiero escuchar su llanto tan seguido como antes. ¡No lo amo! Quiero que todo vuelva ser como antes de él, tú y yo juntos….. ¡No puedo esperar que tenga 6 años!

Ella se paró y en un intento desesperado lo beso, pero este le aparto con brusquedad.

-Otras mujeres más guapas que tú me la saben hacer mejor que tú. Lo único que me puedes ofrecer es esto….

Dijo señalando su miembro recién expuesto.

-Chúpamela…

Sin previo aviso, Izuku se recargo demasiado en la puerta y quedo expuesto. El hombre se cubrió su miembro y luego le grito.

-¡MOCOSO DE MIERDA! NO QUIERO ESPECTADORES…

Al acercarse a él, sintió el puño de su padre en su sien dejándolo en el suelo moribundo. Luego su padre regreso a la habitación, mientras que su madre lo miraba indiferente y cerró la puerta enfrente de él. Luego ruidos raros comenzaron a oírse dentro de la habitación.

-¿Porqué?

Finalmente cerró los ojos.

-El gato murió por su curiosidad.

Dijo su yo mismo.

…

Finalmente el despertó muy exaltado, como en todas las pesadillas que ha tenido últimamente, pero esta última podría considerarse más allá de eso.

-¡Mierda! Se sintió peor que las otras veces, fue tan real que yo….

Sin darse cuenta, tenía lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y su rostro se le notaba afligido. El con su dedo se quitó una y la observo entre sus yemas.

-¿Realmente mi padre era una escoria? O ¿Ella fue una prostituta?

Sin previo aviso, su madre entro en la habitación de su hijo angustiada.

-¿Estas bien hijo? No has dejado de tener pesadillas desde hace más de un mes.

-eh…..yooo…..

Ella intento acercarse a él, pero como sin un instinto se tratase, él le puso su palma extendida en frente de ella, indicando que parara.

-Madre. Déjame solo. No necesito tu ayuda.

Dijo secamente.

-Hijo…

No pudo aguantar más.

-¡Lárgate!

Pronto se arrepintió de decirle eso, porque su rostro se tornó como en su pesadilla. Uno afligido y lleno de temor.

-Si… hijo.

Eso lo hizo sentirse miserable consigo mismo. Pues su madre rápidamente abandono la habitación. Todavia tenia dudas si esto fuera real, pero aun asi necesitaba…

-…. respuestas….

En el momento adecuado va interrogarla y quera saber qué fue lo que paso después. O si...

-¿Por qué me está cuidando si ya el murió?

Una pregunta que no lo dejara en paz por un tiempo. Sabia dentro de sí, que era real y una prueba fue la que lo afirmo.

-Jamás supe porque esa cicatriz en mi sien. Ahora desafortunadamente lo supe de la peor manera…

A partir de ahora, todo lo sencillo será difícil.

…

Continuara…..

La violencia, es toda conducta o amenaza que se realiza de manera consiente y que causa daño físico, psicológico, sexual o económico.

Se conoce como violencia de género al maltrato que ejerce un sexo hacia el otro, que puede ser de hombre hacia la mujer o viceversa.


	11. Capitulo 10

Un nuevo día comienza. Con día, se refiere a guiar en la guerra contra los colombianos y su cartel. Aquel grupo delictivo que masacro a gran parte del grupo que pertenece e incluso a otros grupos del país. No temen a nada, son sangrientos, estrategas y tienen la política de no dejar prisioneros en sus enfrentamientos. En fin, una guerra difícil.

Desde la masacre del laboratorio, han atacado y asesinado a los hombres de su hermano en diversas plazas de la ciudad, robándoles la poca mercancía que podían producir en estos momentos. Desafortunadamente las cosas siguieron empeorando; dos semanas y media después de la reunión con los capitanes, el club fue incendiado. Por lo cual gran parte del grupo se tuvo que refugiar en casas de seguridad en puntos secretos a lo largo de las provincias cercanas a Oita, no alejándose de la ciudad que tienen que defender y así fue lo mismo con las otras ciudades. En fin. Su vida cotidiana se convirtió en una mezcla de situaciones y emocionas que lo agobian en cada momento.

Principalmente, porque toda la presión cayó sobre sus hombros al implementar su "maravilloso plan" en contra del Cartel. Sumado que tiene que cuidarse que no lo reconocieran en las invasiones o si no le darían caza a él y a su madre, y que esta le dijera la verdad sin cambiar de tema constantemente por el pasado de su padre, la impotencia de caminar bien de nuevo, trabajar para Chiyo durante la semana sin matar accidentalmente al abuelo de alguien y poder seguir el ritmo de su escuela. Simplemente no le veía futuro a su situación.

-Vaya mierda de día va ser.

Decía pesimista mientras desayunaba un tazón de leche y cereal, mientras veía un poco de televisión en la sala. Su madre se había ido a trabajar muy temprano, creyendo que asistía a la escuela, pero inmediatamente se regresó a su casa luego que aparentara estar en camino. En estos momentos la escuela era lo de menos y decidió relajarse por primera vez en semanas.

Al cambiar de canal, vio que estaban las noticias matutinas y decidió a ver cuáles fechorías mencionan de su grupo. Pero resultó ser un reportaje en una ciudad grande, principalmente en un barrio residencial, en donde una reportera narra los hechos.

"-Aquí me encuentro en Okayama, en la gran ciudad de Shizuke. Donde las noticias buenas abundan este grandioso día. Resulta que a las 7 horas, se realizó un fuerte operativo en contra de las cabezas de una de las principales familias Yakusas, los Senshi.

-Si ven a mi izquierda. En este edificio de departamentos era una tapadera para sus operaciones ilegales.

(Señalando un complejo de departamentos en malas condiciones, con un amplio estacionamiento en su interior)

-Lo cual significa que sería el final de terror en la población local, gracias a las extorsiones y el cobro de piso, venta de drogas, la trata de blancas que efectuaban en la zona. E incluso se revelo la ubicación de los puntos estratégicos de la organización y afortunadamente el paradero de las jóvenes latinoamericanas, chinas y rusas que objeto de esclavitud sexual.

(Se veía una gran cantidad de héroes y policías escoltando en hileras, a muchos hombres con tatuajes en los brazos hacia diversos camiones de transporte de Reos)

-Con la inigualable ayuda del héroe número uno, el símbolo de la Paz "All migth"

-Otra vez ese imbécil. Los colombianos si son inteligentes en manipular la autoridad en nuestra contra ¿No saben que si elimina lo que queda de las familias Yakusas, tu puta paz que tanto defiendes será en vano?

(Sin previo aviso el héroe aparece en escena, detrás de ella, haciendo una pose heroica, tras un previo salto, mientras la cámara lo enfocaba)

-Aquí esta. Nuestra esperanza en contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Vamos a entrevistarlo.

(Ellos se acercan y le comentan)

-Señor All Migth. ¿Nos concedería una entrevista breve antes que otros medios vengan?

Con su risa característica dice.

-Claro, por qué no

-¿Qué se siente tener el record mundial en acabar organizaciones de la delincuencia organizada?

-No es que me sienta orgulloso de eso, me sentiría orgulloso por que hice el mejor esfuerzo en salvaguardar a la ciudadanía de aquellas organizaciones.

-¿Lo hizo todo usted?

-No. Fue un esfuerzo en conjunto con el ministerio de justicia, la policía y grandes héroes que me acompañaron en la lucha.

-¿Qué responde al incendio del club "Enigma Disco Bar"? En donde más 40 personas fueron asesinadas por la delincuencia.

-Fue una verdadera tragedia y una muy lamentable. Cuando hago una promesa la cumplo y puedo prometerle a la ciudadanía que hallare a los culpables y los hare pagar por sus crímenes...

-¿Cuáles son los avances de las investigaciones al respecto?

-Creemos que fue perpetrado por el grupo criminal "Sin nombre" dirigido por el temido "hombre sin rostro". Por lo cual, tenemos la certeza que es un ajuste de cuentas...

(La televisión se apaga)

-Ignorante de mierda.

Dijo realmente furioso al héroe que alguna vez admiró. Luego de eso, cambio el canal y esta vez vio uno dedicado a la comedia. Cuando finalmente termino de desayunar, su teléfono empezó vibrar. Sabiendo que era una llamada contesto.

-Hola Izuku.

Supo quién era por su voz gruesa.

-Hola Sikkim.

-Necesito que vengas a entrenar en la bodega de putas.

-Claro. Iré en seguida.

-No te tardes. Lleva el arma que te dimos.

(Colgó)

-Mierda! Está muy lejos.

Tuvo que irse mediante taxi hacia el lugar que le indicaron, ya que Kurogiri le advirtió que tenía que acostumbrarse a ir a los lugares por su propia cuenta sin necesidad de sus portales. Estaba en la misma ciudad que vivía , pero ubicado en un barrio que era conocido por su altos índices de pobreza, la migración china y taiwanesa lo hizo alejarse del clásico estilo japonés, así como los valores de la gente. Al llegar a una cuadras de la ubicación, le pago al taxi y se siguió caminado hacia una gran casa.

Era roja, con un amplio patio. Había barrotes y placas de acero en las ventanas, al igual que el zaguán negro en la entrada.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Dijo con un poco de frustración ya que sabía lo que era ese lugar. Uno de los pocos ingresos del grupo que quedan, después de la venta de drogas. El prostíbulo más grande de Japón, comparado con el que pertenecía a los Senshi.

Tuvo que reunir valor para entrar y cuando lo hizo se encontró lo que lo haría regresar por donde vino. La misma pregunta.

-Hola señor Midoriya – Dijo el guardia que lo conocía- ¿No quiere usted placer? Tenemos chicas de su edad o menores.

De todos los delitos que cometían, este era el que más repudiaba.

-Por séptima vez, no quiero. Ahora... ¿Me dejas entrar?

-SI.

Al entrar ese olor a fluidos corporales era más que notorio en el ambiente, combinado, con el de la mariguana Como consecuencia, lo haría más que insoportable.

Al caminar se encontró con un amplio pasillo, con puertas numeradas en serie, que eran cuartos dónde se llevaba a cabo dicho servicio. Usualmente eran los gemidos de las sexoservidoras y de los propios clientes.

\- Carajo. Tengo que avanzar rápido.

Avanzo más rápido para evitar encontrarse con una "empleada" de aquel lugar. Cada que se encontraba con una le imploraba que la liberará, siempre ofrecía su cuerpo a cambio y muchas veces eran niñas. Aún menores qué él. Pero sabía que eso era los negocios de su hermano y tenía que respetarlo, aún si tenía que ignorarlas y dejarlas en ese asqueroso lugar.

Cuando al fin se alejó de la zona de prostíbulo. Salió por la parte de atrás, que era un patio. De ahí se encontraba otra casa. Más pequeña que la de enfrente. Con la pintura amarilla maltratada, ventanas rotas y una puerta de acero como la entrada. Cada que llegaba ahí, veía la barda de la propiedad. Dónde siempre estaban impregnadas manchas de sangre. Al parecer era donde ejecutaban sus rivales y no se equivocaba.

Tocó una vez en la puerta de acero y en menos de dos minutos, Sikkim le abrió.

-Hola Izuku. Ya tenemos sujetos de práctica. ¡Entra! Vamos a ver si ya mejoraste.

Poco después de la reunión, Tomura le regalo una pistola y le dijo algo que jamás olvidará.

"-Gracias a los Quirks las armas han sido desplazadas como inútiles. Pero jamás van a desaparecer por una cosa. Los poderes no conceden inmortalidad, a menos que ese sea tu poder. Así que tienes que aprender a defenderte. Más si no tienes poderes.

-Creo que no pueda...

Tomura agarro su propia pistola a parte la de Izuku y le apuntó hacia una blanco en su oficina

-Si alguien te amenaza. Solo apunta a la cabeza.

Y disparó"

Sikkim lo guío al segundo piso y cuando llego vio a "los sujetos de prueba"

-Son del "Cartel de la Amazonia" eran tipos con Quirks débiles así que no fue problema atraparlos con sus "rifles" inútiles.

Los tipos estaban amarrados en sillas, acomodados horizontalmente. Cada uno tenía una bolsa de basura en la cabeza. Todos tenían una diana impresa en papel, pegada con diurex en la cabeza.

-Saca tu pistola

Izuku lo saco de la bolsa de su pantalón. Un simple 9 mm. Luego Sikkim le indico.

-Veo que poco a poco te acostumbraste a la sangre. Así que muéstrame tu avance.

-¡llevo apenas unas pocas semanas!

-¡Solo apunta y dispara!

El apuntó hacia la cabeza de uno. Primero respiro profundo y luego efectuó el disparo. La bala le llegó directamente hacia su frente, haciendo botar la sangre hacia la pared. Haciendo que los demás gimieran asustados y estar amordazados no les ayudaba.

-¡Bien hecho! Chico vas mejorando.

Sikkim aplaudió enérgicamente.

-Gracias.

Dijo sonrojado, le gustaba que le felicitarán como un padre que felicitaba a su hijo por ganar un partido. Aunque sea, que las únicas veces que le felicitaban sea por cometer crímenes inhumanos.

-Otra vez. Y que sea en la zona baja.

-Si!

Lo hizo de nuevo y dio en el blanco. Desde luego, el capturado grito de agonía.

-Luego a la cabeza!

La bala llegó a su cabeza y falleció también. Después de terminar su "práctica de Tiro" envolvieron los cuerpos en bolsas de plástico y los amontonaron en un basurero de metal con ruedas. Después lo colocaron en la entrada de la propiedad. Listo para que el camión de basura pase en un par de horas.

-Tengo una caja de Sake. ¿Quieres?

-Claro. Pero, no tienes esa cerveza mexicana? Me gustó su sabor. Ya que le agarre el gusto.

-La caja del mexicano que asesinamos se acabó. Solo si nos emboscan de nuevo y encontramos una. Te lo digo.

-Que mal, pero esperaré... mmm Hay que sentarnos! Estar parado, matando a colombianos cansa mucho.

Empezaron a beber unas botellas de cerveza en el patio, con unas sillas plegables de metal y conversaron por un rato.

-Sonara raro, pero ¿Cómo vas en la escuela?

\- Reprobé 3 materias por no entregar trabajos y pudo haber sido las demás, sí no hubiera sobornado al profesor. Pero tuve buenas ventas con mis compañeros.

El miro un poco preocupado por el chico. Sinceramente, una cosa que admiraba de él es su inteligencia. Tal vez era por el alcohol. pero, poco a poco sentía que lo que lo hacía único va desapareciendo y se convierte en alguien que no termino ni la secundaria como la mayoría de sus compañeros. A pesar de sus brillantes estrategias e ideas. Sentía que podía dar más.

-Sabes Midoriya. Está bien que seas un excelente vendedor, pero no descuides tanto la escuela.

-No te preocupes...

-Puede que no parezca importante, pero mínimo puedes aprender algo...

-Sabes que puedo pagar mi título universitario en el extranjero?

-¡No es eso lo que quiero decir! Tu sueño de ser héroe es imposible, pero puedes ser químico o ingeniero. Con eso puedes robar gasolina o hacer mejores estrategias.

Eso hizo reflexionar a Izuku. En principio jamás había pensado en abandonar la escuela, pero sabía que lo expulsarían en cualquier momento.

-Ok. Sikkim. Yo...

-Juras no abandonar la escuela?

Lo señaló con su botella en la mano. Resignado juro cómo el quería.

-Yo Izuku Midoriya. Juro no abandonar la escuela.

Él se sintió raro. Actuó como un padre con el y le dio un sermón aburrido y monótono sobre la escuela. Tal vez era causado por el alcohol o el mismo.

-Es por el alcohol.

-¿Que?

-Nada. Solo una tontería que entró por mi mente.

-Dices cosas raras Sikkim.

Dijo Izuku, mientras bebía directamente de la botella. De repente este Sikkim dijo.

\- ¡Ya lo había olvidado! Tenemos que ir con el mocoso en el sótano.

-Si

Al oír él se sintió realmente mal. Muy horrible en verdad.

-Es por el grupo. Lo sabes verdad?

-Lo se. Pero...

-Si conseguimos debilitarlo habrá valido la pena Izuku.

No dijo nada más. Entonces se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al edificio donde práctico su tiró.

-Ven Sikkim. Tenemos que interrogarlo.

El reaccionó y vacío su bebida en el pasto seco. Y corrió hasta alcanzarlo.

-Aquí vamos

Dijo mientras bajaban por las escaleras que guiaban al sótano. Que era comúnmente usado para los prisioneros de sus enemigos. Había diez celdas. Solamente había dos ocupadas.

-Sikkim trae a Hayami y te veo en la celda 8. Solo hazlo en la celda siete. Quiero hacerlo lo más rápido posible. No quiero vomitar otra vez.

-Si que voy a disfrutar esto.

Dijo con una sonrisa malvada. Mientras que su expresión se le hizo una de asco.

-Solo hazlo...

Dijo secamente. Se separaron y el se dirigió por el pabellón de concreto sólido, con manchas de sangre en algunas puertas de la celdas y distintas goteras por el pésimo drenaje y el moho visible en las esquinas. Cuando llego a la celda 8, con las llaves que le dio Tsume, abrió la celda y vio a su "amigo"

-Hola John... O más bien Alejandro Cárdenas.

El tipo estaba encadenado y sentado en una cama de metal en malas condiciones. El tipo era caucásico, de cabello negro, tenía su ropa rasgada y estaba descalzo.

-Crees que esos bastardos los ayudarán?... ¡Mi padre los eliminará!

-De hecho tengo reunión con ellos en un par de días. Se mostraron renuentes pero al final aceptaron.

El chico se quedó callado.

-Dime. ... ¿Dónde oculta la mercancía tu padre? Quienes son los jefes de la plaza? Ya que tu padre no contesto a nuestras exigencias...

-¡No te lo diré!

-¡Entonces tu novia va divertirse con mi amigo otra vez!

El enserio odiaba esa parte...

-¡No! ¡Déjame!

Se oía la voz de una chica siendo arrastrada hacia la celda vecina.

-¡Déjala!

-¡Solo tú puedes salvarla! O te gusta que la violen cada vez que te interrogó!?

-¡Déjala!

El tipo se lanza hacia Izuku y luego recibió un golpe en su cara de parte de él y cayó en el suelo.

-Me tendré que quedar todo el rato y escuchar como lo disfruta con él.

-¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡No!

Alejandro se tapó los oídos y se puso en posición fetal. Para callar los sonidos y súplicas de ella...

-¡Es tu decisión!

Grito Izuku. Quien realmente tenía ganas de vomitar por lo asqueroso se sintió al dejar que la violen. Pero tenía que aguantar hasta que por fin diga algo. De repente se le ocurre decir en voz baja...

-Discúlpame...

Primera parte del plan en proceso.

…

Delitos cometidos en la historia

**Violación** es un delito sexual que consiste en el acto de penetrar sexualmente a otra persona sin su consentimiento.

Un S**ecuestro **es un delito que consiste en privar de la libertad de forma ilícita a una persona o grupo de personas, normalmente durante un tiempo determinado, con el objetivo de obtener un rescate o el cumplimiento de otras exigencias en perjuicio del o los secuestrados o de terceros extorsión.

Izuku cada vez comete crímenes más inhumanos para el grupo. ¿Lograra que Alejandro confiese? ¿Averiguara el pasado de su familia? ¿Este escritor tendrá nuevas ideas?

Continuara...


End file.
